Lies
by 3merald princ3ss
Summary: Set in Victorian England. John Cena, a vampire hunter didn't think twice about turning a dying Randy Orton into a vampire. The Victorian government refuse to believe that vampires exist and John just turned Randy into a blood thirsty monster. CENTON SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Welcome to my second Wrestling fan-fiction! :) This one is going to be an AU fic that is set in Victorian England, which means that they get to dress in tail Coats, wear top hats and drink tea! XD Being a proud Brit myself that lives in London in 2011, I'm going to name a few places in London in this fic which I assume were there back in the Victorian time period but if I do make any errors please forgive me! D: Even though the story is set in Victorian England the wrestlers are going to appear how they appear to be in the last few months of 2010 but of course are going to be clad in Victorian clothing. XD**

**BTW I kinda based this fan-fiction off the song 'Lies' By Evanescence. It's an AWESOME song and I really recommend that you give the song a listen and listening to it while reading this fic will be nice, that is if you could read while listening to music which was something that took me forever to get used to! XD **

**One more thing, for those of you who are reading my other fan-fiction, 'Captive, My eyes through another's' I am writing the next chapter as we speak, I just had the plot bunny for this fic for quite some time and I just had to get it written down. I'll try to update both these fics evenly and try not to update one more than the other because that won't be fair! D: Anyway, on with the story!**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Cena/Randy but more could be possible. **

**Warnings: Slash, violence, vampirism, dark themes and Man sex. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of its sexy wrestlers! No way am I intending this fic going to be derogatory to them in any way! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies<strong>

**Chapter 1. **

_**Central London, England 1879.**_

The deafening, low ringing bell sound of London's Big Ben rang in his ears. It was Midnight. The harsh biting cold rain spattered onto the floor and all over his broken body. He stumbled on the wet floor that glistened under the lights which illuminated from the houses beside him. No one was around, not a single soul passed the dark streets of London, not even a single carriage scraped across… Everyone was asleep, which was something he should have been doing right now. The night was dark and the wind was icy and it bit at his wounds, making the discomfort feel a hell of a lot worse.

So much pain…

Blood poured out the wound on his stomach and all his other wounds around his lean body were bleeding as well. His black and white, dirty clothes were torn and tattered and the blood from the wounds only mixed with the rain as it dripped to the floor and as each droplet seeped out, the more of his precious strength left him…

_You're no longer needed…_

Tears started leaking from his now lifeless blue-green eyes but the tears were only swallowed by the heavy droplets of rain that fell onto his tanned face. He sobbed quietly as he limped, his hand now bloody as he clutched the wound on his stomach. He was hurt all over, his stomach was bleeding uncontrollably, his eye was cut and the wound travelled from his forehead to his jaw and he pretty much had cuts on most parts of his body including his legs and his arms.

_You're pathetic…I don't even know why you even attempt to still live when you know that your life is just a living hell…_

He fell to his knees, his strength was running dry very fast and he couldn't walk anymore. He coughed and blood trickled from his mouth and down his chin. The rain still fell on him persistently and his shredded clothes or what was left of them clung to his muscular body. Tears still streamed from his handsome face as he sat on the ground on his knees, heaving and choking. This was it…he knew that it would all end someday, he didn't know whether to be upset that his life was ending or be happy that his misery in this world would finally end. He fell to the ground, his cut cheek connecting with the wet, dirty ground and he just laid there, the rain still beating hard on him. Trails of crimson liquid were starting to come out of his body and grew longer as the rain showered down.

_You have always been useless to me anyway…You're lucky I have a conscience. That was the only reason why I kept you…_

His eye lids started falling, covering his now transparent aqua eyes. The cold rain trickled down his face as he laid there…he didn't expect anyone to help him…that was what the harsh streets of London were like and there wasn't a thing he could do to change that. His status in it was probably like dirt, or perhaps lower. He was always treated like dirt so if his status in England was at the same level as dirt he wouldn't be surprised.

_No one loves you…no one has ever did…_

Everything went black around him as he drifted off into a slumber that he knew that he wouldn't wake up from.

* * *

><p>John Cena hid behind an alley way, his fingers wrapped around a pure silver gun. He was out of breath…his chest was quickly rising and falling as he sucked in the musty air. The rain that sprayed from the sky was soaking his expensive black and white waist coat but he didn't care, the only thing that he worried about right now was the creature he tried to capture.<p>

He heard quick footsteps rush past him and he jumped out of the alley way before rolling on the cold ground. He quickly noticed his prey scurry away and he pointed his gun towards it and pulled the trigger. He watched as the bullet whizzed through the air and struck his victim in the chest. He squinted as his prey burst into flames, its body shooting large rays of light as it disintegrated into black dust. John smiled in accomplishment before shoving his silver gun into his pocket. He dusted his shirt but then frowned in annoyance when he noticed he had mud all over it. No matter, he knew that he had plenty of the same coats back at his mansion and he could easily just discard the one he wore for a new one.

He slowly approached his prey which was now a small a pile of black dust. His black, shiny expensive shoes clicked on the hard floor as he approached it. He knelt down beside it and his white gloved hand gently picked up the dust before dropping it down again. His smile of accomplishment only grew wider as he watched the small particles slide past his hand and landing on the wet floor.

"Another vampire down…" He said to himself before picking himself up and looking up at the dark sky. The rain hadn't receded yet and it certainly showed no signs of stopping. He sighed, he had always hated rain, especially when he had to go out to hunt vampires. Rain had always made his job in catching vampires harder because the blood sucking creatures always preferred moisture and it usually made them faster or stronger.

He turned around, his back facing the pile of dust and he started walking, heading back to his mansion and call it a day. He reached into his black trouser pocket and pulled out his golden pocket watch and glanced at it to find that the time was half past midnight. He just had to call it a day. He was pretty tired and just wanted to go to bed. He usually stayed up much longer to hunt vampires, but the heavy rain was only slowing him down and the way it wet his clothes and made it cling to his skin only frustrated him. He pulled a face of disgust as he pulled at his clothes, he really needed to get home so he could change into his warm and dry pyjamas and get to sleep.

The citizens of Westminster London were all gone. No one dared to walk the streets at this hour because dangers such thieves, pickpockets, murderers, prostitutes and of course vampires always lingered in the area. Not to mention that the rain was heavy and thunder and lightning boomed through the city. As soon as everyone noticed the rain fall, they had all scampered back to their houses to seek shelter…well the lucky ones did anyway. Some people were not so lucky, like the vagabonds who still crawled around the streets when the rain fell because they had no home. Personally John pitied all of the homeless, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it because there were just too many of them in London and he just couldn't help all of them. John was a really kind man and he simply adored helping people, but when the numbers were large he just couldn't do anything so the least he could do was rid the streets of dangerous vampires and stop them from getting easy prey.

Suddenly a small sound struck his sensitive ears and he stopped walking. He tried perking his ears up to hear what is was but all he could hear was the sound of the rain droplets pattering on the concrete. He still tried listening harder and he heard it again. It sounded like a whine of pain, he didn't know whether it was coming from an animal or a person. He tried believing that it was an animal because he knew that cats always trotted around the city in the night but there was something about the sound that made his curiosity take over his body. He followed the sound but pulled out his silver gun just in case it was another vampire or a threat. He took slow calculating steps as he approached the source of the sound, his dark, shiny shoes padding on the wet pavement, holding his gun out in front of him. He gasped when he realised what it was, and it was certainly not a dying animal or a vampire.

It was a person.

He quickly ran towards the person and he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. The source of the whining was an injured man. Blood was seeping out of him in large quantities and it left large trails of crimson on the dark glistening concrete. The fallen man was lying on his side and his eyes were closed. His skin was a nice tanned colour but it was darkened because his face was caked with dirt and marred with cuts and bruises. John thought he appeared rather handsome if it wasn't for all the grime that ruined his pretty face. He had a large gash on his left eye which started at the top of his forehead and ended at his jaw. He appeared to be unconscious but the occasional mewl left his lips as he laid there.

John immediately noticed the large wound on the man's stomach and saw all the red liquid seep out of it. He knew that it was definitely a fatal wound and the man couldn't hold on to life much longer. John had always pitied people but this time his pity on this man was a lot stronger and that feeling only escalated when he looked at the man's face. John saw that his clothes were barely there anymore because they were torn so much. He knew that now that he discovered the man, he just couldn't leave him here and he would make a tasty meal for the vampires that roamed around London.

He looked at the large wound on the man's stomach and the man's face was paling as every drop of blood leaked out of the wound. John knew it was a little too late now, if he took the man back to his mansion he would probably just die by the time he had made it judging by the speed of the blood leaving his body…

There was only one thing left to do if he wanted to save his life…

John leaned into the fallen man's body, his head going towards his neck. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this but he just had to, as soon as he set eyes on the dying chap he just fell into a trance, there was something about the handsome man that he liked and he surely didn't want to waste it. He opened his mouth and let his canines extend to sharp white fangs, he closed his eyes as he leaned in closer to the man's neck before gently sinking the fangs through the delicate skin. As carefully as he could he sucked, not wanting to suck too much blood or else the man would just die then and there. He slowly pulled away before gliding his tongue through the bite mark, soothing it so no more blood would leak out.

He quickly noticed that the man's wound on his stomach was already starting to close up and then eventually…no more blood seeped out. John smiled at himself for the second time that night before sliding his arms under the man's body and picking him up bridal style. He was surprised at how heavy the man actually was but when he looked down at him he noticed that underneath the grimy, shabby clothes there was actually quite a bit of muscle, though he was still quite thin.

* * *

><p>Cena had finally made it back to his mansion, the man in his huge, bulky arms. He was immediately greeted by two maids in black and white dresses and they both bowed respectively towards him, but then both their eyes widened in unison when they noticed the bundle in John's arms.<p>

"Oh my goodness, is he alright?" One of them asked as she hesitantly approached John, reaching out towards the heap in his arms. John took a few steps back.

"He's fine and it's alright, you do not need to take care of him, I'll do that myself." John explained and the maid's face twisted in confusion but then she quickly nodded.

"Of course sire, if you require any help please ask. It seems that you might need it if you are willing to cleanse him." She gestured towards the man in John's arms but John only nodded before turning his back on both maids.

"Very well, can one of you please prepare a nice hot bath for our little friend? He's certainly going to need it." John requested before walking up the stairs towards his room. Both maids bowed before running up the stairs towards the one of the many large bathrooms John owned.

John kicked open the large door of his very spacious but fully furnished bedroom. The ceiling was high and a large golden chandelier hung on the ceiling. Dark maroon arm chairs and sofas littered the room and a small fire place was placed to the left side of the door. The windows were shut tightly and the curtains were drawn to prevent the cold from the outside from getting in. The walls around him were painted a dark grey colour and the lights were turned off, however a few large candles sat on the desk beside the fire place and that was the only source of light other than the fire place.

He walked into the room, his now sock clad feet scraping over the decorated plush carpet. He could hear the sound of the bath running as he strolled in and he closed the door behind him with his foot. He walked towards his four poster bed and tenderly laid the injured man on it, he ignored the way the wet dirt already spread through the thick sheets as soon as he dropped him but he didn't care, the maids would just change it anyway. After he laid the broken man down, his dark blue eyes only lingered on his body as he stared at him. He seemed a little calmer now and his breathing was starting to turn steady as if he was asleep. The cuts on his body were completely closed up now but the small ones on his face and legs were still there and still a bright red colour. Despite the man's filthy state, John couldn't help but smile at himself, the man truly was a handsome specimen and he looked more content now and that only made John feel really good inside. Even though John felt good inside, a little voice was tugging at the back of his mind and screamed at him for biting the man and transforming him into a vampire just to save his life. John knew that he truly shouldn't be creating more vampires despite him being a vampire hunter, but he couldn't help it, it wasn't like him to just leave someone to die in the streets. Now that he thought about it…what had caused the man to almost die? Whoever did it, John was almost sure that they fully intended to kill the man. It was probably another murderer, John knew that the streets of London weren't a very nice place, especially during the night. When the man woke up John was definitely going to tell him not to go out in the night again, but then again the man was probably another homeless person and accidentally got caught up with the thugs that dawdled in the streets.

A knock to the door dragged John out of his thoughts. His head snapped up and he turned to the door and muttered, "Come in!"

A maid pushed open the door shyly and poked her head out and she smiled.

"The bath is ready sire, please come when you are." She said quietly and she slipped back behind the door. John nodded and he turned back towards the man and gently started removing what was left of his clothes. He had to suck in a breath when he noticed how stunning the man's naked physique was. Not only was his dirt caked skin actually a nice tanned colour, but he had semi thick muscles on his arms and a very attractive six pack which rose and fell as he breathed each shaky breath. His legs were just to die for, his thighs were large and very toned. John couldn't stop his eyes from roaming all over the man's naked body…and then his eyes landed on the man's dick. Out of all the ones he had seen every time he had visited a public bath (which was very rare) he had never seen one so big before beside his own…he mentally slapped himself, he should be helping the man and get him cleaned up, not check him out! He shook his head as he again scooped the man up in his arms and carried him into the large bathroom beside his room…

* * *

><p><strong>Thankies so much for reading! Please, please review and tell me what you think! It would be nice if you tell me if you like this fic so I can see if I should continue with it or not. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Again just like in my fic 'Captive My eyes through another's' I'm going to have to thank the awesome reviewers for taking the time to write me a review. Special thanks to: **

**CenaOrtonJames23**

**lavida90**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin**

**Icecreamandcandies**

**FANOFJOLINASPUFFY**

**Addicted to Cenaton**

**XDJBXD (What happened to your fanfictions?) **

**cenarko1986**

**Bravada (when I saw you review I squealed with joy! w) **

**You guys are AWESOME! Love you all, thank you for taking the time to review! And for those of you who reviewed my other fic AND this one I'd like to thank you very much! And for the new reviewers it's so nice to hear from you and I hope I hear from you in the future. =D So now for the next chapter! ^^ Enjoy! :)**

**Song lyrics 'Lies' by Evanescence. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lies<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears…_

Randy's eye lids slowly lifted themselves, revealing large glistening aqua eyes. He let out a soft mewl as his eyes tried to focus. He slowly and shakily lifted one hand up to caress his temple and whimpered again as he felt his hand run through a scab there. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the room yet but his other hand instinctively went towards his stomach. He gasped lightly when he didn't feel any blood and quickly drew his hand away and then held it in front of his face.

No blood. Not a single drop of crimson.

His eyes had finally focused and he blinked a few times and then everything came flooding back. He vaguely remembered being out in the streets, the cold rain pouring onto his wounded body and he was…dying. No, how could he be dying if he was still alive now? He could have sworn that when his stomach gushed out with blood, he knew for sure that it was all over and when he closed his eyes in the icy cold streets he knew that he'd never wake up again…Was he in heaven? Randy had no idea. Even though he had no idea where he was, he noticed that he was clad in a soft pair of light blue short shorts with nothing else covering his upper body. He looked down at himself and noticed that his stomach was bandaged and a thin white sheet was enveloping his lean frame. He also noticed that he was in a very large four poster bed with very thin lilac curtains drawn from it. It didn't give him a chance to see where he was but he couldn't help feeling a sense of panic because the curtains made him feel that he was trapped…

He grabbed a handful of one side of the curtains and frantically drew them and gasped when he saw where he was…It was definitely not London's streets…His pale eyes started scanning his new surroundings. He was in a rather posh looking room with a very high ceiling and a very large chandelier hung from it which held large unlit candles. Where the hell was he? He could have sworn that he was in the streets right after his master kicked him out…He examined the room with his eyes for a little while more… this place was just so interesting. Everything looked so complex and…sophisticated. He couldn't help but swing his legs over the side of the bed and jump off.

He walked around the room and couldn't keep his hands to himself then, he was so intrigued by his new surroundings. He stroked a hand through everything he approached… he had never been in such a posh looking room before because he was so used to being trapped in dark, damp alley ways or small boxed up rooms which were not much of rooms at all, sometimes, if he was lucky, he spent his time in someone else's cellar, but if he wasn't so lucky, of course he had to sleep outside where the wind could bite at his usually exposed skin.

His eyes then landed at a large wooden desk that was covered with books and all sorts of documents and papers. Of course Randy couldn't help snooping around on it. He looked over towards it and he eyed the scattered sheets of paper which had a range of drawings and writing on them. He reached out for one sheet looked over it, he couldn't read very well because no one really taught him how to, he didn't go to school despite him really wanting to but his parents didn't have the money. His parents were not very rich, in fact they were pretty much broke and that was the reason why Randy always had such a tough time in the streets, he didn't have anywhere to live…but that was until '_he_' took him in.

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out the symbols on the sheet of paper but then he threw it back on the desk before grabbing another one. This one was a lot easier to read, because whatever was on the sheet of paper appeared to be a quick sketch of something. Randy didn't make out what it was immediately but he then realised it looked like some sort of creature. It appeared to have the shape and figure of a man but the funny thing about it was the fact that large bat like wings were drawn onto his back and the fact that the man's tongue appeared a lot longer than a normal tongue. There was also something strange about the man's canines, they appeared sharper and looked more like fangs. Randy pulled a face of disgust but he was still interested in the drawing and still looked at it, again he noticed weird symbols around the sketch…

"Snooping around aren't we?" Randy almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. It came from the direction of the door and he quickly whipped around to see a large bulky man standing at the door way. He was dressed in a rather posh looking, long black tail coat with golden buttons that lined the centre. Underneath he was clad in a white waist coat that was pulled tightly over his wide torso and tight black trousers that clasped around his toned thighs. On his feet he wore black shiny shoes with a slight heel on them. He wore black leather gloves on his hands and his face held a toothy but friendly smile. Randy almost yelped in fear when he saw the man and he quickly backed up against one of the room's walls, his hands pushed at them as if he could move them back to gain more distance between him and the man at the door way. The man's smile only turned into an expression of concern when he noticed the fear in Randy's aqua eyes.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you…" He said. That didn't help because Randy still desperately pressed his back against the wall, eyes wide with fear and his chest heaving violently as he sucked in several shaky breaths. His heart pounded louder in his chest when he saw the man approach him, taking slow careful steps. The man stood in front of Randy, giving him a sympathetic smile, he slowly reached out to place a hand on Randy's shoulder but Randy gasped and jerked away, not wanting any contact.

"It's okay, everything's okay. You're safe now." The man said softly, he threw his hands up in the air, showing that he meant no harm. Randy's icy eyes followed the man's hands with suspicion but then his expression calmed slightly but his eyes never left the man before him. The large, posh looking man sighed before speaking again,

"I'm terribly sorry, I've forgotten to introduce myself, my name is John Cena, what's your name?" John said happily. His friendly smile didn't leave his face as he waited for Randy to respond. Randy didn't respond, he just stared at John with eyes still wide with fear, searching for any way the man could hurt him.

"Well? What's your name?" John asked again. Randy again didn't respond, he still eyed John with suspicion, his body shaking with anxiety.

"Come on, I told you I'm not going to hurt you, see?" John said as he gestured towards his pockets. "I have no weapon, and I have no intention in hurting you, in fact, I found you last night, close to Westminster pier and I'm the one who brought you here…Will you please tell me your name?"

"R-Randy…" Randy mumbled very quietly, just loud enough for John to hear. John's smile only grew wider as soon as he heard Randy speak for the first time.

"Randy? That's a very nice name... So Randy, would you like some breakfast?" John asked. The sound of breakfast sounded good to Randy, he had never eaten anything good in a very _very_ long time, in fact, he couldn't recall the last thing he ate that wasn't dry bread or water. He nodded weakly and John bought his hands up to clap and in an instant a maid wearing a black and white frilly dress came into the room pushing a large silver trolley with what appeared to have a number of dishes on it. The maid pulled the tray over towards the bed in the centre of the room before bowing and then leaving. John gestured Randy towards the bed and Randy carefully sat down, not mumbling a single word though his eyes were staring at the plates of food on the trolley. John pulled the trolley towards him.

"For breakfast is smoked salmon with a mint sauce, pancakes smothered in Greek yoghurt and topped with blackberries and of course you may help yourself to the rice pudding with spiced oranges, grapes and cherries," John looked towards Randy and couldn't stop himself from chuckling when Randy looked as if he was almost drooling over the food.

"Well? Help yourself, this is all for you and if you need more you can always ask." He grabbed a small white napkin and tied it around Randy's neck so he didn't spill it over his chest. He pulled out an ornate tea pot and poured steaming hot red tea into a small and matching tea cup. Randy didn't need any more instructions, he just grabbed a fork and frantically started shoving food in his mouth, savouring the taste of salmon and then the taste of sweet pancakes and fruit. He let out a soft moan of pleasure as he felt the cold yoghurt slip down his starved throat. He took large mouthfuls of food over and over again, ignoring the fact that he had sauce on the corner of his lips. He heard John chuckle as he ate but he didn't look up because he was enjoying his meal too much.

"Aww, by the looks of it, you haven't had a decent meal in quite a while." John said quietly. Randy nodded as he continued to dig into his food though he didn't say anything. In a matter of minutes the food on the tray was all gone and he used the napkin around his neck to wipe at his mouth. He hadn't filled his belly like that in a very long time and feeling himself finally satisfied after years and years of starvation was incredibly refreshing. He looked up at John shyly before cracking a weak smile.

"T-thank you…" He mumbled before taking the napkin off and laying it next to the empty plates on the trolley. He didn't drink the tea yet, it was still steaming hot and Randy wasn't very fond of tea.

"You are very welcome," John replied. "Now, let me get you a change of clothes, you have a very pretty face so I'm sure a nice outfit would make you look stunning." He walked over towards a large wardrobe to the right side of the room and opened the white door, revealing many tail coats, white buttoned shirts, waist coats, blazers, vests and many more. He left the door open and turned towards Randy but the man only stared at the boutique of clothes in surprise, never in his life had he seen so many clothes before. John only chuckled and asked,

"So would you like to decide what you'd like to wear? I can leave the room and you can choose any outfit you like." He grinned towards Randy but Randy only stood there and blushed madly, his cheeks reddening in both embarrassment and because he had never been treated so nicely before since his master had him…He didn't know how to reply, he was still suspicious of the kind man called John, he was too afraid that he might treat him like his other master did…He cast his pale eyes to the ground, looking at his half naked body and then he shyly looked up at John again before mumbling,

"Can…can you pick an outfit…for me?" He asked shyly, before his icy orbs looked at the plush carpet beneath his feet again.

"Well of course! I have just the outfit for you." John said cheerfully before pulling out what appeared to be a white buttoned shirt with black trousers, the shirt obviously looked expensive, judging by the silver, detailed buttons. John approached Randy with the shirt already open and he put it around Randy's upper body, slipping his arms through the sleeves and then started doing up the buttons, as he did them up Randy blushed wildly and still kept staring at the carpet beneath him, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as John's fingers lightly brushed his smooth, tanned skin. John then went to get the black trousers and slipped them on Randy's legs. He smiled at him when he saw how nicely the black fabric hugged at his toned thighs and clung to his ass nicely. Randy just blushed even deeper. He had to admit, he looked really nice in the outfit, he was so used to wearing tatty, torn clothes but wearing the soft, clean clothes felt so much better.

"You look fabulous, oh and one more thing." John sprinted off towards his wardrobe again and came back with a black belt with a rather large round buckle on it. He gently fastened it around Randy's waist and then took a few steps back to have a look at how the outfit looked on Randy. He smiled in triumph and he pulled Randy towards the full length mirror in the corner of the large room. Randy's cheeks still burned red as he looked at the mirror and took in his new appearance, John was right, he did look fabulous. He never knew how attractive he really was until he tried on the garments John kindly gave to him. The corner of his lips tugged as he smiled very faintly but then he gasped when he felt something cold touch his neck. As he looked at the mirror, he could see John now putting a silver collar around his neck which had writing on it that Randy couldn't make out. Randy didn't know why John put the collar on his neck but he could have sworn that only dogs wore collars like these?

"You're going to have to wear this Randy, it'll protect you. It lets everyone know that you're with me and trust me, people will leave you alone…" John said as he clicked the collar in place. Randy ran his fingers down the metal, he didn't exactly know what John meant but he nodded weakly anyway.

"You really don't talk much, do you?" John asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I-I choose not to…" Randy whispered as his hands subconsciously stroked at the silver collar around his neck.

"Why is that?" John asked.

"It gets me into trouble…" Randy answered. His hand made its way towards his stomach where the wound was. He still didn't know how he managed to live through last night and he was dying to ask but he was too shy to.

"Aw well rest assured you will not get into any more trouble now that you are with me. You're safe and sound now and I promise you, nothing like last night is going to happen to you again." John said, giving Randy another friendly smile. Randy didn't know whether to believe John's words or not. He had just met the man and after all the ordeals he had gone through in London over the years he knew that he couldn't trust anyone, although his senses were telling him that John's kindness was genuine.

"Thank you." Was all Randy said before he sat on the bed again, his eyes cast to the floor. They sat in silence for a few moments before John started making his way towards a rack that held a range of hats, he pulled out a black top hat with red ribbons and bows on it and placed it on his head at an angle.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Randy, but alas I'm going to have to leave you alone now, I have business to attend to." John said as he started making his way to the door. Panic overtook Randy's body when he saw John place his hand on the door knob and tugged, opening it. What was he going to do now? Was John leaving him all by himself? Randy hated being by himself, despite him not liking people very much he had grown fond of John already and he was too afraid to be around…whoever was still in…wherever he was. Everything was just happening too fast! John turned around and immediately noticed Randy's panic stricken face and he gave him another sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. If you need anything, feel free to ask any one of the maids in this house and they'll be happy to cater to your every whim. The mansion is quite big so they'll be more than happy to assist you. I let them know I have a visitor in the mansion so they will show you around." He explained but Randy's expression didn't change, he still stared at John, pale eyes wide with terror.

"Don't worry, the maids won't bite, you're simply a heart throb so I'm absolutely certain that they'll like you." John said before leaving the room with Randy standing there. Randy watched as the door shut in front of him and he could already feel his heart pound in his chest. He barely knew the place he was in and the only person that could help him just…went? He didn't know what to do, John did tell him that the maids were happy to help but that didn't calm his already rattled nerves. The problem was that he had grown slightly comfortable with John and now the man left him by himself and to be…independent. Randy was an independent person at one point, but that was before _'he'_ took him in. Randy was good at finding places to spend the night in when he didn't have a home and he was pretty cunning when it came to getting food from the people in the streets though that only happened when he was lucky. Most of the time he had to steal from food stalls or pick pocket people's open lunch bags though finding someone's bag open was rare because they were aware of thieves on the streets of London because they were quite common.

He looked down at his now clothed body and couldn't help but smile weakly when he ran his hand down the silk of his buttoned shirt he had on. John was obviously a very generous man, he gave Randy an outfit which obviously didn't look cheap and he also gave him a room and a bed to sleep in. Randy couldn't recall the last time he slept in a bed, he was so used to sleeping in alley ways with nothing but the shirt on his back and when his master had him, he usually slept on the cold floor with a very thin blanket that barely kept him warm. He had always gotten blisters and woke up sore every morning because he always slept roughly.

He sighed heavily and glanced towards the window, no point in thinking about the past, he could only wonder how long John was going to keep him before he throws him out like everyone else who owned him. He tapped at the silver collar around his neck as he stared out the window…John did tell him to stay in the mansion but Randy didn't want to stay there all by himself, he didn't trust the maids just like he didn't trust anyone else.

He slowly approached the window and wedged it open letting a gust of cold air hit his face. It had stopped raining but dark gloomy clouds still flocked overhead. He looked down and noticed that the room's window was pretty high up but there was a closed dumpster underneath which he could use as a stepping stone to land safely. Because of his time out in London's streets, he had learned quite a few survival techniques and he leaned how to jump from great heights and land on his feet.

He looked down one more time before putting his leg over the window's ledge and then pulling the other over as well before jumping. He felt the rush of air whizz past his ears as he fell and just how he expected, he landed on the closed dumpster on his feet, bending his knees so he could land safely. He heard a loud sound of metal when he landed and then he hopped off the dumpster before walking around the mansion's court yard. His eyes widened in surprise when he realised how huge the mansion truly was. He thought the bedroom he was in was huge but the mansion was absolutely enormous. The theme of the mansion was mainly a marble white with red and brown, some parts had gold on them including the window frames and the large mansion's entrance's door frame. The courtyard itself was huge and in the centre it had a fountain with what appeared to be a statue of a winged man at the centre of it. Randy couldn't help but think that the winged man on the fountain looked oddly similar to the sketch he had found on John Cena's desk. He didn't want to push onto the subject too much and he started to make his way out of the mansion's gates nodding shyly at the gatekeeper that kindly opened the door for him as he walked out.

He had finally made it to London's streets, looking towards the sign that read 'Holborn'. He knew London's streets like the back of his hand, seeing that he had been scavenging around the place for practically all his life. He squeezed into the bustling crowds of people, most of them dressed in long jackets and top hats though of course the majority of them looked shabby and poor. Black or white carriages that were pulled by horses rode through the narrow street and of course avoided running people over. Stalls lined the road with people sitting at them, trying their best to earn a living by selling their merchandise which most of the time consisted of clothes, food, antiques and sometimes weapons. Randy was usually used to walking right by them because he never had the money to purchase anything but the only thing he found use for of the stalls was by grabbing something from them without the stall owner looking. It was usually food because it was one way he could get something to eat and once he did it long enough, he became incredibly skilled at stealing things. He knew it was wrong but it was the only means necessary to live in the tough world of London's streets especially when you had nowhere to live.

When he passed each person, some of them gave him strange looks, some of them looked at him with interest while others were simply giving him confused looks. Randy didn't know why, it was probably because he was in a new outfit and the people usually saw him in his ragged state or maybe it was because he looked a lot better in his clean clothes. He knew that he was handsome because people always complimented on his beauty, including his master, but then again…it had gotten him into a lot of trouble as well. A truly attractive man like Randy only came once in a lifetime so people usually took advantage of his shyness and often bribed them into their bed but of course he declined because he never wanted to know what sex was like. Maybe it was because he didn't really know what it was like to be loved by another. He had always believed that his master loved him but after the events of last night…he knew that love was something that he would never know.

"_You have a very pretty face…" _

Randy blushed when he thought of John's compliment, of course he had always gotten compliments like that from most people in London, but most of them only said that because they were infatuated with him…but John sounded like he meant it and thinking about it made Randy's cheeks burn.

"Now tha' it one stunning face, I'm sure a pair of earrings on ya will look perfect." A man at one of the stalls said as Randy passed it. The man's voice got his attention and he turned towards him and noticed that the man was holding a pair of golden, shiny earrings. He had lost count how many times someone had tried to sell him an accessory of some sort because they were fascinated with his face and as much as he always wanted to try them out, he had always found himself to be penniless. At one time he asked his master to buy him something the people offered but of course his master would always punish him for even asking such a thing. This always saddened Randy, he knew that the clothes that people offered would look really nice on him but his master was always so tight about things.

Randy gently shook his head at the man offering the earrings and carried on walking. He never knew why he wanted to be out here in the first place but now that he was free with no master to control him he could finally walk around Holborn without worrying about how hungry he was because for the first time in a long time, he had a decent meal in his belly. As he strolled down he suddenly noticed a small crowd of scruffy people that was slowly getting bigger, people in it shuffled around and loud screams and shouts boomed from them as if a row was going on. Curiosity took the better of him he approached them and he was right, they were rowing. He noticed two men who were throwing fists at each other while the people who crowded around the couple were screaming towards them. Randy didn't know whether they were screaming at them to stop fighting or screaming at them because they wanted them to continue to knock each other's brains out. He peered over towards them and saw what the two men looked like. One of them was a large, well-built man with skin almost as tan as Randy's while the other was a much smaller, leaner man with bright blue eyes and dark hair. He was lying on the floor and his temple was bleeding. Randy knew that he had seen that man before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I told you Dave, I want my money back!" The smaller man shrieked, his hand clutching at his injured temple. The taller, more muscular man called 'Dave' only sneered at him and replied with his gruff voice.

"But we had a deal remember Cody? Besides, who said that I had to pay you back? What are you going to do if I don't? I can break weaklings like you easier than snapping a toothpick." The small man that went by the name 'Cody' fell silent at that and the crowd around them only laughed rudely, pointing meaty fingers at him. Randy couldn't help but pity the man but he knew he couldn't do anything about it…

He was just about to ignore the fighting couple until a sweet smell hit his nostrils... The scent drove his senses wild all of a sudden and he felt like he was on the verge of dribbling…What was it? He had never smelt such a thing in his entire life and he had smelt many smells before. He couldn't help but think the smell was wafting from the blood on Cody's temple but how could he smell blood? As far as Randy knew blood really had no smell though it did have an iron/copper taste to it. However Randy couldn't ignore the smell, it was driving him crazy and every time he laid eyes on the crimson that was dripping from Cody's head a voice in his head was only urging him to do something…He hadn't realized that the crowd turned to him and their expressions strangely held looks of disbelief.

"What's wrong with tha' chap?" One man asked.

"I don't know bu' is it just me or are 'is eyes glowing?" Another man replied. Randy gasped, his eyes were glowing? But…how? He couldn't bear to have such a large group of people staring at him, it made him feel awfully uncomfortable. He took a few steps back from the crowd, the sweet, intoxicating smell of whatever it was still striking his sensitive nostrils. He suddenly felt giddy, his vision blurring all of a sudden and the wound he had found on his neck started to pulse. Not only did he hear his neck pulsing but he could hear loud thumping in his head which sounded like the beating of a heart. He thought it was his own heart at first but for some reason he could hear a large number of heartbeats, all beating at different speeds and strengths. The sound of the thumping in his head blurred his vision even more and he felt that he couldn't take it anymore…he squeezed his eyes shut and sprinted off, not caring where he was going as long as he got away from the crowd. Something about them was making him feel rather uncomfortable and weird, almost as if he craved something...

Even when he did run away from the crowd he could still hear the loud thumping of heartbeats in his head but this time they were twice as loud. Randy felt like screaming then, the sound was so loud that he could barely block it out as his hands made their way to his ears in an attempt to shut them off. He didn't understand why he could still hear the heartbeats even when he blocked out his ears but it was making him feel very strange. He couldn't smell the fragrant scent anymore but the thumping still didn't go away. He ran and ran and he passed many people and they gave him even more confused looks which he didn't know why, maybe it was because he was running?

He made it to a small, narrow alley way in the street that was hidden from everyone else. He panted hard, finally hearing the thumping of heartbeats die down…He leant on the wall of the dark alley way and then started sliding down it until he was sitting down. His legs now felt tired after running so much, he didn't know how much he ran but he sure knew that he ran quite a distance. He heard a faint sound of footsteps coming and tried to ignore it, he was still trying to catch his breath from running so much. The footsteps grew louder and that worried him only a tiny bit but then the footsteps stopped. He turned his head towards the direction of where the footsteps were coming from but before he knew it, he was rammed against the alley way's brick wall and he yelped as his cheek connected with it. He immediately felt blood form around his cheek and then that smell was back but even stronger this time. His eyes tried looking towards his attacker and he noticed that it was a blond tall, large man pinning him against the wall, baring his teeth in a wicked grin. Randy felt panic flood his senses when he saw the man, he was a lot bigger than he was and his large frame only enveloped his own slender one.

"So, you ran away from your master didn't you?" The man growled, his breath brushing the back of Randy's neck only making the hairs there stand on end. He tried struggling away from the man's hold but the man was too strong, his large hands were grabbing onto his wrists and pinning them against the rough wall.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" Randy said quietly, his struggling eventually stopped because he realised that it was futile, damn, if only John was here…

"Yes you do, Phillip sent me to check up on you, but it looks like you're not dead yet…Oh well, I guess if you're supposed to be dead you're all mine now…" The man whispered in his ear and his hand went towards Randy's belt and started unfastening it. Randy cried out as he felt the man's hand yank open the belt and start pulling his trousers down, but then that sweet smell, followed by the thumping of heartbeats returned…He couldn't hold back anymore, he didn't know what it was but that smell was tempting him to do something…He felt something sharp poke his bottom lip and then he realised that his canines were extending and sharpening, his need for whatever he was craving surged so high that all he could think about was crimson. He looked down onto the wet concrete beneath him and he saw his reflection on a puddle, his face had fear written all over it but then he noticed something strange about his eyes…just like that man said back in the crowd, his eyes really were glowing, they were glowing a bright red colour and his pupils were constricted into a slit shape.

Something hot, hard and wet pressed against his ass and it made him cry out but all of a sudden, he felt his body move on its own…With a snake like hiss and with unknown strength that he never knew he had, he pulled himself out of the man's grip and lunged towards him, pushing him against the other wall opposite them. He roughly grabbed the man by the shoulders making him cry out on both surprise and pain. Randy didn't know what he was doing at this time but his head found its way towards the blond man's neck. Panting, he gave his neck a few licks before sinking his teeth into the flesh. The blond shrieked and grabbed hold of Randy's own shoulders and tried to push Randy away but Randy latched onto him like a leech and sucked the man's blood out like there was no tomorrow. He swallowed large quantities of the red liquid and moaned loudly in between swallows, the blood felt so warm as it slithered down his throat and he felt his now glowing red eyes roll to the back of his head as he sucked. He felt the man's grip on his shoulders was starting to weaken and he started to choke and gurgle until his skin turned a hideous pale colour. Randy carried on sucking even though the man was clearly running out of blood, his struggles stopped completely and the choking sounds were dying down quickly…

Randy harshly pulled away, his sharp fangs harshly tearing away from the man's neck and blood spattered all over the wall and on his face. The blond's limp body collapsed to the ground, his eyes still open and he was deathly pale. Randy's eyes then turned from the glowing blood red back to his natural, aqua eyes while his pupils went from slit to round again. His expression went from an insane hungry expression into one of fear and remorse as he stared at the body before him…What did he just do? Everything was a blur as soon as he noticed his eyes turned a blood red colour. The corpse in front of him was literally as pale as a ghost and looked awfully frightening. Randy's hands made their way to his head and he clutched it, feeling his body quiver in guilt…He just killed a man, how could he kill a man? Randy certainly had no intention in taking the man's life away despite the fact that he was trying to rape him. He quickly pulled his trousers back up and fastened the belt back around his waist. He sprinted out of the alley way without looking back, too afraid to look at his first victim…

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Randy has found his first victim of his uncontrollable thirst for blood! D: PLEASE REVIEW! Go on, press that review button below, you know you want to. :3 For those of you who enjoy this fic and added it to your alerts and or faves please don't be afraid to review! Reviews give me motivation to continue and they certainly make me update faster! ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of its wrestlers! This is NO WAY made to offend them in anyway. **

**Thank all for the reviews! Special thanks to: **

**SLSheartsRKO**

**AriezZaphyr KD**

**Addicted to Cenaton**

**TheYoungXD**

**cenarko1986**

**jadeMK11**

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54**

**CenaOrtonJames23**

**Vienna09**

**Lavida90**

**You guys are saints! **

**Song lyrics: Lies By Evanescence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_Lost from within and pursuing the end_

_I fight for a chance to be lied to again…_

John crashed to the ground but luckily he landed on his feet before rolling over to the side, avoiding the creature lunging towards him. He pointed his silver Anti-vampire gun towards it, the nuzzle aiming directly at the vampire's heart, he pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet went straight through the vampire's torso, turning it to dust as soon as the bright flame engulfed it.

He grinned in satisfaction before standing up, dusting off his white waist coat. His eyes scanned around the empty street, searching for any more of the blood suckers but there weren't any more. Sighing, he slipped his gun back in the holster on his hip and turned around, walking back the way he came… however, all of a sudden, he felt several sharp claws sink into his back. He cried out in pain and grabbed whatever was on his back by the shoulders and tossed it in front of him, watching as the vampire crashed to the ground, its neck going crooked. Letting out an inhuman wail, it immediately got up and that's when John noticed that it was a male vampire…so that meant…

A pair of massive black leathery bat wings sprouted from the vampire's back and it immediately went airborne, flying up in the air at incredible heights. John's blue eyes widened as he snapped his head up to follow the vampire as it was now just a black spec in the air. He reached towards his hip and pulled out the silver gun again before aiming it towards the black dot in the sky. He closed one eye, trying to focus and get a good shot of the flying vampire. His index finger tugged at the trigger yet again and another silver bullet zipped through the air, flying towards his target. He grinned to himself when he heard a shrill scream erupt from the vampire in the air and watched as the black spec fell from the sky and plummeted towards the ground.

He sprinted towards it when he heard a loud crash from somewhere in the deserted street. He skidded to a halt when he noticed that the vampire was still alive. He was sprawled out on his side, his large black wings flopped over his limp body. John's blue eyes landed on a large wound on the vampire's wing and it was gushing with blood. The vampire's glowing red eyes looked towards John and a furious scowl marred his pale face, he hissed at John's direction, baring his long sharp fangs, telling John to stay back though John knew that the vampire was helpless. John didn't turn back, he just pointed his gun at the creature and fired, ending the vampire's life as it was enveloped in a bright blue flame.

He turned around, his back facing the combusting vampire and he strolled back down the empty street, his slightly heeled shoes clicking on the hard wet ground. He dusted off his waist coat again as he walked, smiling to himself as he got yet another day of vampire hunting over and done with. Vampire hunting actually felt good to John, not only was vampire hunting an exciting thing to do, but it felt good to know that he was protecting the people in London from the blood sucking monsters. Hunting vampires was his life, yeah sure the Victorian government were a little stubborn when it came to believing the fact that vampires actually exist, but John knew that the public knew of the existence of vampires and tried to make them feel safe by exterminating them….

He ran a hand through his short light brown hair and adjusted his tail coat, buttoning it back up so he looked presentable again, his hair was a little ruffled but he was glad that he didn't stain his outfit too much. He had lost his top hat long ago while he was too busy fighting a really quick vampire but he didn't worry about it too much, he had plenty of top hats in his wardrobe and if he ever ran out, he had great amounts of money to purchase a lot more. He adjusted his leather gloves, pulling them down so they covered up any part of his exposed wrists but then a voice made him stop in his tracks…

"I see you're going on your little 'vampire hunt' again Cena."

John noticed that the voice came from the other side of the narrow street and he turned towards the direction of the sound and found a tall bulky man with very dark brown hair that was slicked back. He smiled politely towards the man and approached him before replying,

"Ah Mr Barrett, London's favourite and the greatest constable of the city, now what brings you here?" he asked keeping his voice as smooth and as respectful as he could. Barrett smiled toothily at him before walking closer.

"Patrolling the street is a usual duty of mine and I see that I've crossed paths with you yet again…I have to inform you of something, but first, why are you here? I bet that you are probably searching for those 'vampires' that you speak of so much." Barrett answered with a mocking tone, this didn't faze John in the slightest, he still just kept that friendly, dimpled smile on his handsome face.

"Why of course I'm out hunting vampires, but seeing that a constable like yourself is so saturated in Her Majesty's government's beliefs, you certainly would not understand my job in this world."

"Well of course no one is going to believe your little fairy tales Cena, it's no use brain washing London's civilians with your rubbish that you call 'salvation from the devils that walk the earth'" Barrett spat, his tone going from mocking to being filled with rage.

"Well the evidence of vampires' existence will soon come to your grasp my friend and then you'll see what I mean when I say that devils walk the earth," He shifted his weight, his tongue subconsciously going towards his canines which were a lot sharper than normal canines. John knew what he was, and what he was speaking of was something he was himself…He knew that he was a vampire hunter who was also a vampire but he couldn't change that fact… "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me? I'm sure it's not a coincidence that we so happen to cross paths in the same deserted street at the same time."

"You are correct, I am here to inform you that Mr Mizanin wishes to have a word with you, it has been a while since you have spoken to any of the ministers and he would like to present something to you." Barrett explained.

"Present something to me? Well what a treat, are you willing to escort me to the Houses of Parliament?" John asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared into Barrett's blue eyes.

"Well of course, follow me."

* * *

><p>It took quite a bit of time for John to get inside the Houses of Parliament thanks to the air tight security. It was frustrating to say the least but when John finally made it inside, he had to leave the frustration behind and be at his best for Michael Mizanin: One of the highest ministers in England, he was literally the one man who brainwashed the entire government and even the Queen herself into believing that vampires do not exist despite the fact that the evidence couldn't get any more obvious. Mizanin just refused to believe that vampires didn't exist and John didn't know why, Mizanin was a very disturbed man, every time vampires have been mentioned in a conversation, he would always show signs of disturbance and fear and would always change the subject. John had been wondering why the subject of vampires shook Mizanin so much for a long time, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.<p>

He strolled in, brushing off all the creases on his clothing and made himself look smart and respectable. He stood beside Barrett, not even bothering to look at the man. Barrett didn't say a single word during the journey but that didn't bother him, he wasn't very fond of Barrett himself, but he had to respect him because Barrett's status in London was quite high because he _was_ the most skilled constable in England.

The place he walked in was a very large hall that was lined with decorative rows of seats at each side of it. The walls were decorated with many paintings and were a shiny tan colour. The floors were a dark crimson and looked like they were freshly waxed giving them a shiny effect also. On the far side of the room, opposite the door John walked in from was a huge, ornate window that let in beams of sunlight, though the sun wasn't so bright because the clouds still covered it. No one was in the room, but John could see a man standing behind the window, his back to him. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was looking towards the window, making his silhouette appear dark. John knew who it was and called towards him,

"I see that you wish to have a word with me, Mr Mizanin." Mizanin tensed, shifting slightly before turning around. His ocean blue eyes focused on John though a scowl was marring his young face, his dirty blond hair was styled in a faux-hawk and shined in the light behind him that seeped through the windows. John had no idea why Mizanin was scowling but it obviously indicated that what he was about to show him, was not good…

"Greetings John Cena, I see Constable Wade Barrett has found you and given you my word." Mizanin answered. He started walking down the small flight of stairs that connected the window to the rest of the room towards John. Once he got close enough, he held his hand out, which John gladly took and shook.

"Yes, and he has informed me that you have something to present to me." John answered as he shook Mizanin's hand.

"That's correct, I do have something to show to you. It's something that isn't very pretty so I suggest you not sharing this to the light hearted." Mizanin said, his tone of voice turning darker.

"What do you mean Michael?" John asked, feeling confused.

"Instead of explaining, why don't I show you? Come with me." Mizanin brushed past John and opened the large, bronze double door behind him, waiting for John to pass through. John noticed that Barrett was still with him and followed him like his shadow, but he shrugged it off, knowing that it wasn't much of a big deal. He walked through the door that Mizanin held open for him and walked through the spacious corridor. The walls of the corridor were also covered with many paintings of other ministers and John couldn't help but gaze at them as he walked, some of them did look rather odd…it was as if the people in the paintings didn't appear to be human…He tried to ignore it but he paid more attention to the paintings than Mizanin leading the way. Mizanin turned one corner and John and Barrett followed, walking for a while until they reached their destination.

This side of the building seemed more dark and ominous looking than the rest of the it. The rest of the building held a tan or crimson theme to it, but this side held a grey and black theme to it. John couldn't help but shiver as he watched Mizanin open another giant double door which was shut with many chains and locks, the place did seem colder than the rest of the building which was rather strange.

It took a while for Mizanin to get all the locks open and when he did, he signalled for John and Barrett to follow him as he walked in, closing the door behind all three of them. The room seemed to be even darker than the last corridor because the room was dimly lit, save for a small window on one side of the room opposite the door. The sunlight coming from the windows was the only source of light in the room which made it quite hard to see, but being what John was, he could easily grasp his surroundings thanks to his enhanced senses. He noticed a large bed in the middle of the room and narrowed his eyes when he noticed that someone was on the bed, a thin white sheet was over them obscuring his view of whoever it was. Mizanin walked over towards the bed and he placed a hand on the sheet but didn't quite pull it off.

"I normally do not dwell on such subjects because of my rank but there is something that I would like to show you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He pulled the sheets off the person in the bed and both Barrett and John gasped in unison. When Mizanin said that this was not for the faint hearted he was telling the truth…

Under the snow white sheets was a man, but judging by the way his eyes were glazed over and the fact that he showed no signs of life…he was dead. His skin was so pale that it almost appeared like white marble…however, that wasn't the only shocking thing about the man: on his neck, there was a huge snake like bite that was slowly turning a purple colour. It was a gruesome sight because when John looked hard enough into the bite mark, he could literally see the man's arteries which indicated that whatever bit him, bit him so deeply. He tore his eyes away from the bite wound and back to the man's head. His eyes were wide open and his iris held no colour what so ever, in fact they appeared a grey colour and behind them of course had no soul…

John closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest, praying that the man's soul went to a better place…He had a vague idea on what did this but of course if he told Mizanin, the man wouldn't believe him, he was so sceptic and stubborn when it came to his beliefs. John searched around in his mind for some sort of explanation but his eyes snapped open when Mizanin's voice rang in his head.

"It looks like we have a murderer in our hands," Mizanin muttered, his voice quiet but his tone angry. "I am unaware of who did this, but it appears that it could be a snake charmer of some sort, the bite mark left on this young man's neck obviously tells us that someone has the power to control snakes." He looked towards Constable Barrett, his facial expression serious.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it could be a vampire's doing?" John said suddenly. Mizanin turned towards him suddenly, a furious scowl on his plump face.

"What on earth are talking Cena? I know that I have convinced everyone that vampires clearly do not exist." Mizanin growled angrily.

"I'm sorry Mizanin, I assure you that vampires _do_ exist, the evidence is right in front of you." John replied, not taken aback in the slightest despite Barrett moving closer to him in a way that would threaten most.

"You're wrong Cena, again you are the only person in England that is still not convinced that vampires are just a myth. They do not exist and everybody knows that except for you, why is it that convincing you is harder than convincing everybody else?" Mizanin's ocean blue eyes flickered with rage as he spat out those words.

"That is because I know for a fact that the existence of vampires is indeed true, you cannot convince me that vampires do not exist because I have seen many vampires myself and I am willing to kill them all to make London a safer place." John explained.

"See? Again you try to educate me with your nonsense about killing vampires when you are indeed, clearly wasting your time!" Mizanin roared. Wade was hovering over him now and his hands were closed into dangerous fists.

"I, myself, know I'm not wasting my time because my entire life is dedicated to hunting these monsters down. The people of London are constantly seeking salvation from them by turning to me but you continuously try to convince them that vampires do _not_ exist. You are clearly wasting _your_ time in feeding them information that is indeed incorrect." John retaliated. He could feel Barrett's breath against his neck now, but he didn't feel any fear at all.

"How dare you…" Miz seethed, his face now red with anger.

"I see that I won this one yet again Mizanin." John grinned, adjusting his leather gloves on his hand smugly.

"Please calm yourself Mizanin," Barrett suddenly interjected, he still glared at John but his words were aimed towards the blond. "Everyone in London clearly believes your theory and not Cena's so of course you must not get angry over John here feeding you such nonsense."

"It's not nonsense Constable Barrett, it's as true as the sky being blue." John said.

"Well enough of this, we've had these arguments countless times and it is getting boring. As my duty as a constable I shall find the person who has committed such a sin by killing this innocent man and I shall bring the murderer to justice." Wade explained. John remained quiet, he knew that they were wrong and it was no use pushing it this time, he felt that he has made his point and any more bother to both Mizanin and Barrett and he was sure that he would get booted out of the building faster than he could blink. Mizanin fell silent but then his face twisted into a wide grin, John practically hated those grins Mizanin usually threw at him, he usually pulled them when he won an argument but of course John couldn't say anything because Mizanin was a minister, a very high minister and his hierarchy made him more powerful that John despite him being an upper class man.

"You're right Constable Barrett, whether John is right or not, the murderer will be brought to justice one way or another," Mizanin turned to Barrett and smiled, tilting his head upwards so he could meet Wade's eyes because he was so tall.

"Alright," John sighed, running his hand through his brown hair. "Does that mean I'm dismissed? Before I leave, I would like to find out why you have brought me here just to show me this man's body. What exactly does this man have to do with me?"

"I'm terribly sorry Cena, I've gotten so absorbed into the debate over the existence of vampires that I have forgotten to inform you of the reason why I've brought you here," He laughed softly before continuing, "I showed this body to you because I would like to ask you for some assistance."

"You want _my_ assistance? Now that's the most amusing thing I've heard all day, what could you possibly need from me?" John chuckled but Mizanin didn't laugh.

"The constables have been telling me that your skills in catching criminals is second to none and are most impressive, I need your help in catching this man's murderer because whoever did this does not look like an easy target." Mizanin explained, his ocean eyes moving back towards the dead man on the bed.

"So you want _me_ to assist you in catching this criminal?" John grinned to himself, he knew that catching this criminal would be easy because it _was_ already his job, he was a vampire hunter after all…

"Yes…"Mizanin replied.

"But why? Didn't you deal with other murders yourself?"

"We did, but this man doesn't look like this murderer's only victim, if they are capable of killing this man with such a wound then I am sure that they will strike again."

"Alright, you have my assistance, I shall aid London's constables in bringing this murderer to justice and make them pay for their bloody efforts." John said happily, bowing respectively before Mizanin.

"Thank you for accepting Cena. Let's put all this vampire rubbish behind us now." John knew he didn't mean that, he could tell that he was still angry with him because he noticed that Mizanin was still gritting his teeth.

"Of course, anything else?" John asked, smiling.

"One more thing, I'd like to invite you to the grand masquerade ball we are holding this evening in honour of Her Majesty's anniversary of her time on the throne. Every minister is attending and maybe if you attended, the party will be a lot more enjoyable." Mizanin was still grating his teeth, it was as if he didn't want to say what he just said, John had no idea why.

"Really? A masquerade ball sounds splendid!" John clapped his gloved hands together in excitement. He had always loved going to balls because he had a passion for dancing. "What time does it start?"

"The ball will begin at ten o'clock, like every other ball you'll need a partner so make sure you have one with you…"

* * *

><p>The sun had set long ago and John sprinted back to his mansion, his heeled shoes clicking on the dark concrete. The crescent moon peeked out of the sky and was clearly seen because unlike last night, the sky was clear. When he left The Houses of Parliament, he had gotten a carriage that dropped him off close to his mansion and was now making his way back. He ran into the mansion's court yard, past the large fountain with the vampire statue in the centre and through the mansions gigantic double doors.<p>

He was so excited to tell his new friend about the ball, sure he had just met the man, but maybe he could get to know him more if they danced the night away together. John tried to hold his excitement when he bumped into the maids but he only dismissed them when they offered assistance, he was too excited to tell Randy what was going on.

He sprinted up the long flight of marble white stairs and into his large room where he knew Randy would be. He slammed the door open, panting in both exhaust and excitement. To his surprise he found Randy sitting on the bed in the exact same place where he left him, his eyes cast to the floor as usual. The room was dimly lit with a few candles placed on the large chandelier on the high ceiling. There were also several candles sitting on John's desk on the left side of the room which gave the room a warm, amber glow.

John hastily hung his black tail coat on the wooden rack and approached the man on the bed. As he got closer he noticed that Randy's expression didn't look very happy to see him like he had expected, in fact his face had horror written all over it. His pale blue eyes were darting around, not particularly focusing on anything, he was shaking violently, his lean body quivering on the spot. This concerned John and he eyed the man with worry, all the excitement disappearing like water on a hot desert.

"Randy?" John said softly, his dark blue eyes gazing at the man in concern. Randy's head snapped up and for the first time ever, his aqua eyes met John's before he suddenly stood up from the bed and scrambled towards him, throwing his arms around his waist and burying his face in his John's chest. John was surprised at the action, never had he seen Randy so animated and it worried him even more. He could feel Randy's tan body shake as he squeezed John's waist, obviously waiting for him to react. It was then John felt something wet on his chest and he placed a finger on Randy's chin, tilting it up so their eyes met. Randy's eyes were watering, the pale blue orbs threatening to spill with tears. John then looked down at his chest, gazing at his white waist coat, seeing that it was stained with something dark red. He gasped, knowing exactly what it was from both colour and scent, was Randy bleeding?

"Randy? What on earth is the matter with you?" John finally asked, his eyes not leaving Randy's. Randy didn't reply but his eyes tore away from John's and looked towards the wall on the far side of the spacious room.

"Randy?" John called again, but Randy still didn't answer. His body was still shaking and he looked down right terrified, this made John even more curious to know why.

"Randy, what's the matter? I wasn't gone for too long was I? If I was, I'm dreadfully sorry." John said sadly. Randy was still not looking at him and this worried John even more.

"Randy, please answer me." He looked down at Randy's shirt and his eyes widened when he saw that it was stained red also. His white silk, buttoned shirt was smeared with dirt in some parts and not to mention Randy's face was covered in dirt also. This gave John the impression that Randy didn't stay put in the mansion like John wanted him to.

"Did you leave the mansion?" John asked. He tried staring into Randy's eyes but Randy didn't look at him, but he nodded weakly.

"Now why did you leave? I clearly informed you that I wouldn't spend too much time outside." John said. Randy's eyes met John's for a second but then he quickly looked down towards the floor. "Randy, will you please look at me?"

"I…I didn't want to…stay by myself." Randy murmured shakily.

"But I told you that the maids are perfectly friendly, they wouldn't hurt a fly." John tilted his head to the side, luckily Randy was finally looking at him.

"I know…I just…needed some fresh air."

"Well of course I do not blame you for wanting fresh air but you are still recovering from last night and I wouldn't recommend you even setting foot outside because you can hurt yourself." John said, he subconsciously eyed the glistening, silver collar around Randy's neck but then he looked back up at Randy.

"I'm sorry." Randy muttered.

"It's alright, now can you _please_ tell me what's troubling you?" There was a long pause as Randy didn't reply immediately, the only thing that could be heard in the room was Randy's heavy breathing.

"I…I…" Randy stuttered.

"Has it got something to do with the blood all over you?" John asked. Randy's eyes grew as big as saucers all of a sudden and his body shook even more, his eyes darted in a number of directions and he looked like he was going to break down.

"I…I k-killed someone." He finally spilled, he shook even more violently now and John noticed sweat was beading on his forehead, he looked seriously disturbed. Now it was John's eyes turn to widen the size of saucers, he gasped lightly and for some reason, the thought of the dead man on the bed back at the Houses of Parliament flashed across his mind…

"You killed someone? Now why on earth would you bloody kill someone?" John exclaimed.

"I didn't…kn-know what I was…doing. I was o-outside taking a walk and then… a man tried t-to…hurt me and then I lashed out at him and… then… he was dead..." Randy stuttered. His eyes were watery again but John gently wrapped his arms around him, giving him as much comfort as he could despite knowing the fact that the man in his arms had just taken the life of another.

"Are you sure he was dead?" John asked. Randy nodded shakily and swallowed thickly before opening his mouth to speak again,

"His b-body was bloodless…" Randy said. That was then something inside John switched on…Wait…the body was bloodless? Does that mean Randy has awakened as a vampire? But how can he awaken as a vampire already? As far as John knew, it took a few months for a human to fully awaken as a vampire after they had been bitten because the vampire virus takes a while for it to completely settle in one's body…But the virus settled inside Randy's body in less than a day? Impossible! This worried Cena greatly, there was no way that the vampire virus could spread throughout Randy's body that quickly…something was definitely wrong…

"You bit him?"

"Yes…I didn't know what was going on, I…my body was moving all by itself…and I can hear…their heartbeats." Randy buried his face in John's chest yet again and John tightened his hold around the man's slight frame.

"Oh Randy…do you want me to tell you why this is all happening to you?" John asked, lifting Randy's chin up with one finger for the second time that night. His dark blue eyes met Randy's lighter ones as he spoke,

"You are no longer a human…when I found you outside last night in the streets, you had a large wound on your stomach which was surely fatal. It was far too late to call a doctor because you were bleeding uncontrollably and by the time a doctor would have arrived, you would have been long gone…" He took a deep breath and then continued,

"The only way that I could save you was to heal those wounds myself…" He opened his mouth, baring his teeth for Randy to see. Randy seemed to be absorbed into John's story and listened intensely, his pale eyes looking into John's darker ones in interest. He looked at John's teeth for a while with curiosity but then his eyes widened when John's canines extended into long sharp fangs that protruded from his upper lip, his eyes glowed a bright red and his round pupils contracted into a thin slit shape like a cat.

"I'm a vampire hunter, my soul purpose in this world is to kill every vampire that walks in England…the only thing is that, despite me being a vampire _hunter, _I am actually a vampire myself though I do not choose to be." John's glowing blood red eyes focused on Randy's blue ones, Randy stared into them in fear but he didn't move because he was so intrigued by what John was about to tell him.

"To save your life I bit you and transformed you into a vampire, vampires live for much longer than humans do and they cannot die from simple things like a gun shot or a knife wound. You're still alive now because you are now a vampire and vampires heal rapidly, especially when they drink the blood of a human or another vampire." John said. He smiled weakly at Randy's dumbstruck expression. "Right now you are looking at me in my vampire form. Someone in their vampire state have eyes that glow a red colour and their pupils are shaped like this." He pointed at one of his eyes with a clawed finger gesturing towards the slit shape of his pupils. "Their finger nails grow into claws and of course, they have long, sharp fangs. Vampires drink the blood of humans but occasionally they can drink the blood of other vampires if finding humans is not an option, you probably accidently killed that man because you couldn't control your thirst for blood."

"But…do vampires kill humans for blood?" Randy asked.

"Most of the time they do, but only the Level-E vampires kill their prey for their blood so that's why I hunt them. I can't risk letting Level-E vampires run around London and letting them kill others just for blood. Only true vampires and purebloods do not kill others for blood. I have a book about vampire ranks which I will show you later…"

"If…if you hunt vampires then…why didn't you just let me die? If hunting vampires is your job then why create more vampires?" Randy asked. John was actually surprised that Randy was asking so many questions but it was actually quite refreshing to see the man speak.

"That's because there was something about you that I just couldn't ignore…" John replied quietly. Randy blushed madly at the comment and this made John snicker, Randy looked so cute with red cheeks. He didn't say anything after, he just stared deeply into John's eyes. John had noticed that Randy had taken such an interest in them when they were glowed that blood red. Randy's beautiful aqua eyes were staring into his and they looked even more stunning with the candle light shining on them, making them glisten. John's glowing red eyes only appeared like a flickering fire under the candle lights and Randy's expression turned into one of pure desire when he looked into them. Their lips were merely inches away and John could feel Randy's hot breath against his lips. He lightly pressed his forehead against Randy's and couldn't stop staring into his eyes… he was so intrigued by them because they were just so striking…He gasped lightly when he saw that Randy's pale blue eyes began changing, his pupils tightening into a thin slit shape and the oceans of his eyes turned and lit up with a blood red that mingled with the light of the candles. John knew the reason why they did…he knew that vampires' showed their vampire sides when they were thirsty and when they were aroused…

Their faces were moving closer…and closer… but then John suddenly backed away, his glowing eyes turning blue again. Randy stared at him in confusion, John didn't want to dive into things like _that_ so quickly because he knew Randy was too damaged to do _those_ things already. He sighed and turned away from Randy, hearing a soft whine of disappointment leave the man's lips as he did so.

"By the way, Michael Mizanin: one of the highest ministers in England has invited me to a masquerade ball, I trust that you have never attended a ball before and I would like you to be my partner…"

* * *

><p><strong>The whole 'Level E' and 'Pureblood vampires' thing is all based from an anime called 'Vampire Knight' which talks about vampire ranks and the sort. I'll include this vampire stuff throughout this story and more will be explained about it later on. :) <strong>

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had to write the next chapter for my other fanfic because I left that one at cliff hanger and I couldn't leave the readers hanging like that. XD Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates on my fics, school has been kicking my butt lately because it's almost the end of the school year. **

**Special thanks to the saints who reviewed, those awesome people are: **

**TheYoungXD**

**Icecreamandcandies**

**CenaOrtonJames23**

**jadeMK11**

**Vienna09**

**ShikamaruNaraChunin**

**SLSheartsRKO**

**lavida90**

**Addicted to Cenaton**

**FANOFJOLINASPUFFY**

**cenarko1986**

**Forgive Randy's OOCness! It's only necessary for the story. ^^;**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies<strong>

**Chapter 4**

_You'll never be strong enough_

_You'll never be good enough…_

Night had fallen completely and the only remaining sources of light in London's streets were the few street lights and the silver rays of the moon. It was nearing ten o' clock and the streets were slowly emptying, save for a large black carriage that drove through the dark concrete, containing to men.

John and Randy were sitting inside, waiting for the horse that carried the vehicle to reach its destination. It took quite a while for it to reach the ballroom but thankfully the pair left the mansion early to get there in time. Cena had always loved going to ball parties so he always made sure to get there very early, being late was completely unacceptable to him. The pair had been sitting in the carriage for quite some time and not much talking had been going on because every time John tried to talk to Randy, he would just reply bluntly or his responses would only no more than a word long. This didn't bother John much because he knew Randy had a reason for being so quiet but he secretly wished that Randy would open up soon, sure he had only knew the man for less than a day but he was curious to know what he was really like.

When the carriage finally came to a halt outside the ballroom, John and Randy slowly stepped out, dressed and ready in their masquerade ball party outfits. The outfits they sported were similar but not the same: John's outfit was darker than Randy's because he mainly wore black garments, his buttoned shirt being black with ornate silver buttons and a matching black buttoned tail coat with frills at the end of the sleeves. On the collar of his black shirt he wore a small white bow tie that stood out from his dark outfit and on his lower body he wore black tight trousers with knee high slightly heeled black boots, each boot having large white bows on the foot. On his head was a small black top hat that was worn at an angle with white and red bows, roses and ribbons. Of course the final touch was his masquerade ball mask that sat on the bridge of his nose, covering the top part of his face and framing around his sapphire eyes. The mask was white with black line pattern designs that looked similar to the branches of trees without the leaves. He looked truly ready for the ball and he made sure his partner was ready as well…

Randy's outfit was lighter because his buttoned shirt was white instead and the buttons down the centre were golden with frills underneath them. He also wore a black, long tail coat that was buttoned at the abdomen with frilly sleeves and on his white shirt, a large, frilly black bow tie was tied around the collar with long ribbons going down his chest and on his neck he still had the metallic, silver dog collar with John's name on it. Despite his outfit being lighter than John's he also wore black tight trousers with thigh high black boots with a longer heel than Cena's. Like John's boots his also had bows on them but instead the bows on his were much larger and were a dark crimson instead of white. On his head, he wore a huge, black pirate like hat instead of a top hat which was also worn at an angle with a large, slightly curled, fluffy white feather sticking out of the side of it. Randy's masquerade ball mask was quite the opposite of John's because instead of it being white with black patterns, it was black with white patterns that were similar to the patterns of John's mask but the only thing that made Randy's mask stand out was the fact that it had bird like wings on each end. Randy looked absolutely stunning and this made John smile to himself a lot because he knew that each garment he picked for the man suited him perfectly.

When they slowly climbed out the carriage, John made sure to keep Randy close so he wrapped an arm around his so they were side to side. As soon as they walked into the ball room they were immediately greeted with many of the party's attendants who were also dressed in fancy outfits, the men clad in similar outfits to John and Randy while the women were in large puffy dresses. The ballroom was gigantic, there were many seats lined around the room and both the walls and the shiny floor were a golden colour which reflected the light from the enormous chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. There were huddles and crowds of people all talking amongst themselves, either in groups or in pairs. They all wore fancy, complicated masquerade masks on the top parts of their faces also in an effort to hide half of their features.

Randy's hold on John's arm tightened slightly as they strolled in, pulling John's attention to him. He glanced towards him and noticed that his face was written in fear judging by the way his eyes were darting around the room suspiciously. John moved closer to Randy in an attempt to calm him down but when he did, he could feel that Randy was shaking slightly.

"Randy, it's okay, I'm with you." He whispered to his ear, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. Randy nodded weakly but his grip on John's arm tightened even more despite John's words. He gasped lightly when he saw a man approaching them, he was wearing an outfit similar to them but instead he was clad in all white and his dirty blond hair was styled in a faux hawk. The mask he wore on the top half of his face was golden with spikes on each end. The expression on his face was riddled with arrogance because of the way he stuck his nose in the air and pursed his lips in an egotistic pout.

"Ah John, I see that you have arrived." He said softly, taking John's hand and shaking it. He grinned towards him, his ocean blue eyes lighting up behind his golden mask.

"Why yes, of course Mizanin. I adore ball parties and am certainly not going to miss out on this one." John replied, a wide, dimpled smile on his masked face.

"So, who's this fine specimen that you've brought with you?" Mizanin asked, smiling towards the man who was behind John, eyeing him cautiously. His blue eyes focused on the dog collar around his tanned neck for just a second but then went back to his masked face.

"This here is my friend Randy, we didn't know each other for long but he's a very nice chap." John replied, looking at Randy and smiling towards him. Of course he couldn't tell Mizanin any other details such as the fact that he found Randy in the streets, dying in the dark, rainy night because he knew that Mizanin was very judgemental and if he told him, Mizanin would definitely assume things like he always did.

"Yes, very nice and indeed very handsome," Mizanin reached out and gently took Randy's hand in his, kissing it gently in a polite manner. Randy's cheeks reddened deeply, his icy eyes widening as he pulled his hand away and hid himself more behind John, looking more terrified than ever.

"Don't worry about him, he's extremely shy. He would not even open up to me let alone to someone else." John said, chuckling lightly.

"Yes of course, do not worry Randy, I won't do you any harm, In fact I've invited John here to this party for his enjoyment and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself too." Mizanin uttered, still smiling towards Randy. To his surprise, Randy smiled faintly behind his black mask and Mizanin had to admit, his piercing blue eyes looked striking behind the mask because the dark colour of the mask made his bright eyes stand out considerably.

"You hear that Randy? You'll enjoy yourself." John whispered. Randy again nodded weakly and his hold on John's arm loosened slightly, indicating that he was slowly warming up to Mizanin.

"So where is your partner Mizanin?" John asked, turning back to him.

"My partner hasn't arrived yet, he's never good at time keeping so to be honest I'm not very surprised at his lateness." Mizanin replied, a small frown on his golden masked face.

"Who _is_ your partner?"

"My partner is none other than my lover Chris Jericho, he should be here soon and I'll introduce him to you." Mizanin answered.

"Ah, Chris Jericho, I assume that you have already introduced him to me, you were with him when we had yet another meeting about the existence of vampires..." Mizanin tensed as John muttered that last word and surprisingly so did Randy, his hold on his arm tightened again and his body started shaking. John tried to resist the urge to comfort the man next to him but he knew that it was rude to ignore someone he was engaging in a conversation with.

"Yes, I do not want to speak of such things right now because it's not necessary." Mizanin said, his tone slightly dripping with anger.

"Indeed, sorry to bring it up," John was meant to direct those words to Mizanin but he felt as if he was directing those words more towards Randy so he could calm down.

"That's quite alright. Now, enjoy the party, I doubt we only attended so we could just sit and chat."

"Unless sitting and chatting is part of the night." John chuckled, turning away from Mizanin while the blond did the same. They both went their separate ways, Mizanin joining whoever he wanted to dance with and John going away with his beautiful partner Randy. The music in the room was of a soft violin and piano which complimented well with the party's atmosphere. Everyone in the hall was with their partner, dancing in time with the gentle music or talking amongst themselves. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves judging by the way they smiled and laughed behind their masks. They all looked elegant with their suits and dresses, the atmosphere of the ball was something John loved because it excited him, he loved to dance, he loved the sound of the music in the room and he loved impressing everyone with his stylish wardrobe. Today felt even better because not only was he enjoying himself in a masquerade ball but he was enjoying himself with _Randy _in a masquerade ball, someone that he had taken such a deep interest in thanks to his beauty and his piercing sub-zero eyes.

Randy's grip on John's arm didn't cease as the pair went towards the middle of the room, past the crowds of people, their heeled boots clicking on the polished floor. John pulled Randy towards a spot in the hall that he liked and looked towards Randy, giving him a cute dimpled smile as he spoke,

"So Randy, how much do you know about dancing?" Randy looked up at him, giving him a questioning look but didn't say anything.

"Dancing, you know, something that people do in ball parties?" John said, trying to explain to the man on his arm.

"I…do know what dancing is but…I've never danced before…" Randy said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well let me show you…" As if on cue a louder tune started playing in the ballroom which was a perfect mix of the cello, piano and organ. The tune sounded so peaceful and yet suited the atmosphere perfectly because it sounded mysterious. Randy looked around to see that everyone else started engaging in their own dance routine with their partners, dancing in beat with the soft music. He then looked back at John and found that he was giving him a friendly smile yet again.

"Now, place your hand on my shoulder like this," He gently grabbed hold of Randy's thin arm and slung his hand over his shoulder, "And put this arm on my hip." Randy blushed deeply as John grabbed his other hand and placed it on his hip. Randy didn't know why he was blushing so much but he had a suspicion it was because he was so close to John or maybe it was where his hand was on John's body…

Once he was in the position that John wanted him to be in he placed his own hand on Randy's shoulder and put the other on Randy's hip so they were in the right position to dance. Randy, at first, jumped slightly when he felt John's hand touch his hip and immediately felt sparks and goose-bumps course through his skin. John noticed the way Randy shuddered and slightly loosened his grip on the man's side and made sure he was barely touching it…Damn, John wasn't bothered by it but Randy sure was sensitive, just a mere touch on his hip made him shudder like that…

"Now, follow my movements." John said softly, he stepped back and Randy shakily followed, trying to keep up with him, the silver collar on his neck clinking as it was tossed back and forth on his neck. They started off slowly so Randy could get used to the way John's feet tapped in different places on the floor. Randy stumbled clumsily as they danced and almost stepped on John's foot a few times but was slowly getting used to it. In time with the music John and Randy swayed back and forth on the dance floor, Randy clinging onto John's shoulder and hip tightly so he wouldn't get lost in the movements. It was then the music picked up slightly and then their dance moves became speedier and more complicated. Randy obediently followed John as he twirled, spinning both himself and the man that clung to him. Randy almost yelped as John grabbed hold of the hand holding his hip and extended it to their far side and they strolled sideways, their heeled feet moving only to the side. Randy stumbled, almost losing his footing as they clicked to the side but managed to keep it when John carried on.

"Wow you're getting the hang of this RanRan." John said happily as he stared into Randy's icy eyes through his mask. Randy's blue eyes widened and his cheeks burned yet again. RanRan? Now that was something new, Randy didn't know why, but he felt butterflies in his stomach when John uttered that nickname. He was never given such an endearing nickname before, back when he was with his old master he was always given degrading nicknames that he didn't want to go by. His master never even called him by his _real_ name, he just gave him humiliating names that were fit for a dog…Randy cracked a very faint smile and for the first time that night, he felt comfortable and truly happy…He enjoyed the presence of John Cena, he enjoyed dancing with him and he actually enjoyed this party.

"I…I guess so…" Randy muttered, smiling slightly towards John. John's face was painted with shock when he saw Randy smile towards him and actually _speak_ to him. It made him feel better to know that Randy was finally opening up to him so he started speeding up his pace on the dance floor as the song picked up yet again. They twirled and spun through the hall, the ends of their black tail coats swishing around in the air. It was only a matter of time before the other occupants of the masquerade ball stopped what they were doing and stared at the dancing pair. They quickly took interest in them and before they knew it, they had an audience with people all watching them in curiosity, soaking in their elegant movements.

John and Randy never took their eyes off each other as they danced, sapphire eyes meeting icy ones, both the only things that peaked through their ballroom masks. They stared at each other as they clicked their boots and swayed their bodies, both clinging to each other through their shoulders and hips. The song of the party was reaching its end, their faces were mere inches away and they could practically feel each other's breaths on their masked faces. They didn't really notice the crowd watching them because they were both too absorbed into each other's eyes. John was quite surprised at how good Randy was at dancing, the man quickly adapted to his fast moves, and got the hang of it and now they were dancing the night away. It was the last beat of the song so John started lowering Randy down with one arm on his back. Randy's breath hitched in his throat as he felt himself nearly slip but John's hold on his back was firm. Gently, he lowered Randy down towards the floor and loomed over him, their lips only millimetres away as Randy stared up at the man over him, his icy eyes slowly changing into that glowing red colour again and pupils constricting into tight, thin slits.

Then the song came to a stop with the pair finishing in that position with John holding Randy down with his arm, holding his large body almost swallowing Randy's leaner one. John's azure eyes stared into Randy's sub-zero ones as their faces moved closer, they heard the crowd around them start clapping frantically with some whistles being thrown into the applause. They knew they were being watched but they didn't care, John slowly lowered his head down and pressed his soft lips against Randy's making the man tense beneath him. John felt Randy's muscles beneath his tanned skin tense, his body going completely still though he could feel Randy's breath speed up and hear Randy's heart thump loudly in his chest. John was worried that Randy wouldn't respond so he slowly started pulling away but to his surprise, Randy started moving his smooth lips against his and in a matter of seconds he deepened the kiss and moaned into it. John complied and started moving his lips also, his tongue now attacking Randy's lips, begging for entrance. It took a while for Randy to figure out what he was doing but then hesitantly opened his mouth and let the wet muscle slip into the hot wet cavern. Both their tongues battled for dominance for a while but that was when something inside John was telling him that he was doing something he shouldn't. It wasn't just because Randy was too damaged to engage in things like this too soon, it was because they actually had an audience. John tried to avoid letting the kiss get too heated so he pulled away, earning a whine of disappointment from the man beneath him. A thin string of saliva broke between them as they pulled away with a wet sound and John stood up straight, pulling Randy up with him. He looked towards Randy to find that his face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over and still glowed red, indicating that he was still aroused. As much as John wanted to carry on, he knew that he couldn't because they were still in the ball room with hundreds of people attending.

"Wow, now that was a splendid dance was it not RanRan?" John asked, still slightly out of breath.

"Yeah…" Randy responded, a small smile on his handsome masked face.

"It seems we've attracted a crowd because we were so good." John chuckled, gesturing towards the many masked people who watched them… It was then when reality fell on Randy like a ton of bricks, he just kissed John in front of all these people? All these people were watching him as he danced? Randy hated being in the middle of so many people because it reminded him of the harsh streets of London when the many people always walked past him as he sat against a wall, not giving him a single glance. They always looked at him with faces of disgust, as if he was dirt or a rat. It was the first time in his life that many people looked at him with smiles on their faces looking truly interested in him and for some reason it scared him…

He quickly scampered behind John and hid there in an attempt to hide himself from the people.

"What's wrong Randy?" John asked, eyeing him with concern. Randy didn't respond but instead he just grabbed hold of John's arm and held onto it tightly.

"Now that was amazing, who on earth taught you two how to dance?" A man with bright blond hair and blue eyes asked, the mask he wore was a dark crimson colour with black patterns on it. He slowly approached the pair and gave them a genuine, friendly smile. Even though he sported the ball room mask on his face, John was still able to recognise him.

"Ah, there you are Jericho, Mizanin has been expecting you." John said, smiling back.

"Yes, I told him I was here," Jericho replied waving a hand and dismissing the subject. "Now you two are the best ball dancers I've seen in a while…"

"Why thank you Jericho, I've been to quite a few ball parties in my life so of course ball dancing is something I do often, Randy here however has never ball danced before, he's impressed even me with his movements, I tell you Jericho, this kid is a talented one." John said as he tapped Randy's shoulder, both the remark and the touch made Randy blush intensely for the third time that night.

"So, is _this _the Randy that Michael has been talking so much about?" Jericho asked, smiling at Randy in interest.

"So Mizanin told you about him already? I see, well I take it Mizanin likes him too." John laughed.

"Well I don't blame him, your friend here is extremely beautiful." Randy's face burned even more at the comment, almost as if he was going to burst into flames. John noticed this and laughed out loud, causing Randy to shrink back even more.

"Stop it Jericho, you're making him blush!" John joked, shaking Randy playfully. Randy didn't laugh, he just kept his eyes cast to the ground because of the awkwardness of it all.

"Chris! John!" Mizanin came running towards the trio, his snow white tail coat swishing behind him as he ran.

"Oh there you are Michael, I've been looking for you." Chris said angrily, placing his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"Sorry Chris, I was just having a look at all the attendants, it seems we have some really interesting people attending this party." Mizanin replied, wrapping his arms around his lover and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Well you should have told me." Chris growled, wrapping his arms around Mizanin's waist.

"It's really no matter Chris," He said, he turned to John and Randy but mainly looked at John. "I need to talk to you John…in private."

"Talk to me? Can Randy come?" John asked looking towards Randy who was tightly clinging onto his arm for the second time that night.

"Unfortunately it's a private talk Cena so you're pretty friend here can't come." Mizanin replied a little too harshly.

"Why not?"

"He just can't, this is just between us Ministers and you." Mizanin said, sounding a little impatient.

"As you wish," John sighed, turning towards Randy. "RanRan, I'm going to have to leave you alone for just a second, wait here and I'll be back." Randy's eyes widened considerably in horror as the thought of being alone came to mind. So John was leaving him so he could be all alone in this ballroom with hundreds of people? Randy didn't know whether he'll survive all by himself in such a large room for a second without John. He felt as if he was enjoying himself for once in his life when he danced with him and now he had to leave him?

"When…will you be back?" Randy asked.

"I won't take long, I promise." John answered. He gently placed a kiss on Randy's forehead before walking off with Chris and Mizanin, leaving Randy alone with the many attendants of the party…

Randy stood there on his own for a few minutes until he realized how thirsty he was. His icy eyes scanned the room for a while until he found a posh looking table that was lined with many types of foods and drinks. He slowly walked towards it and poured himself a glass of water, avoiding the alcoholic drinks because he grew to hate them thanks to his old master. He held the glass to his lips and started gulping the liquid down, loving how the ice cold liquid soothed his dry throat.

"Hello there," A voice coming from behind him said. Randy almost choked on his drink when the voice rang behind him and quickly whipped around, his grip on his drink practically loosening. He saw that the voice belonged to a man with dark brown hair. His dress wasn't as fancy as the others, the theme on it mainly of a dark brown and black. He was wearing a black mask just like Randy's and through the holes was a pair of olive eyes. He held a kind but creepy smile on his bearded face… Randy didn't know why but the man looked familiar…Randy didn't say anything, instead he just eyed the man in suspicion.

"I saw you dance, you were amazing." The man grinned, revealing a row of white teeth.

"Th-thanks…" Randy said softly though he didn't smile back.

"Your partner is John Cena huh? You're a lucky one, John is pretty picky when it comes to partners you know," The man took a step towards Randy, making him back away against the table slightly in fear. "Don't be afraid gorgeous, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Phillip, but you can call me Phil, or CM Punk."

CM Punk…

Randy's breath hitched in his throat when he heard the name and his heart started thumping his chest so much that he could hear it pulsing in his ears. His whole frame shook…He knew CM Punk, he knew him all too well because it was CM Punk's fault that he was in the street that rainy night, it was CM Punk's fault that he was bleeding to death, it was CM Punk's fault that he was dying that night, it was CM Punk's fault that he was a vampire…

CM Punk was his old master…

Randy was really glad that Punk didn't recognise him in the mask and outfit, he felt so relieved that he didn't know who he was because if he did, he might just find himself dying in the streets again…He didn't say a word, he didn't want Punk to know it was him so if he spoke then maybe he wouldn't recognise his deep voice.

"Well what's your name gorgeous?" Punk asked. Randy didn't reply. His horror filled icy eyes just stared into Punk's olive ones, his body quaking in fear.

"Aaah! My finger!" He heard someone yell from across the room. Both men turned towards the sound in unison to see a man clutching his finger, a knife in one of his hands. It looked like he cut his finger by accident…

Then that sweet smell from earlier that night returned…

Randy didn't even know if it was even possible but his heart pounded even harder and faster in his chest which was then followed by the sound of many other heartbeats that started ringing in his ears. Everything in the world went still and his vision swirled and turned red, his round pupils pulled into a slit shape followed by his icy eyes turning a glowing blood red. It was happening again…his thirst for blood was returning and now he craved the warm red liquid. He felt his fangs extend despite himself and he fell to his knees, slapping his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from screaming in sheer agony as the hunger for blood burned inside of him. It was no use, he _needed _adrink of blood…however he couldn't bite anyone in the ball room, it would be too risky and he could end up getting into so much trouble…

Punk stared at him in concern and question, his brows furrowing as he watched Randy sprint away from him in a speed that seemed inhuman. What was wrong with him? Punk didn't know if he was seeing things but he noticed that Randy's eyes…glowed?

Randy panted hard as he reached a deserted corner of the ballroom, his now clawed hand leaning on the wall for support as his knees shook. Even though he managed to reach a quiet part of the ballroom, he could still hear the sounds of the heartbeats of the party's attendants which were so loud it was almost deafening. The mixture of the sounds of the heartbeats and the violin of the party's music was so loud it literally drove him insane. He just felt the urge to sink his teeth into someone's neck but he couldn't…the thought of the man's lifeless body back at the alley flashed through his mind, he knew that if he bit someone, not only would he kill them but the party's attendants would surely notice his victim's screams. As each second passed, the urge to bite someone only intensified, almost making Randy go mad with hunger. He tried taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down, his now long tongue hanging out of his mouth as he did so but it didn't work, the urge to drink blood only got stronger…

"Gorgeous? Are you alright?" Someone said from afar. Randy turned towards the voice to see that it was CM Punk slowly taking cautious steps towards him with concern written on his olive eyes. Randy's glowing red eyes widened in terror, no…no one should be here! He knew that he couldn't control himself any longer!

"St…stay back please!" Randy begged, holding a clawed hand out in an attempt to stop the man from approaching him.

"What's the matter?" Punk asked. He still approached Randy despite his pleas, his black boots clicking on the waxed floor.

"Please…stay away from me." Randy's glowing eyes were now pleading, he didn't want to hurt the man, he didn't want to succumb to the blood thirst…

But it was too late.

His body started moving on its own again, causing him to let out an inhuman hiss and pounce on Punk, slamming him to the ground. Punk let out a yelp of pain and squeezed his eyes shut as the back of his head connected with the hard floor. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was now staring into the eyes of a hungry vampire. Randy's face was completely different, his usual shy, fear written expression was now twisted into a snarl of pure hunger and the glowing red eyes behind the mask looked terrifying as they stared into Punk's hazel ones. Randy opened his mouth, revealing his dripping, sharp white fangs and with a snake like hiss, dipped his head down, harshly sinking his teeth into Punk's neck. Punk cried out as Randy started drinking the blood from his veins, moaning in between swallows. As he drank, it was then when Punk noticed the dog collar around Randy's neck and what it read on it…

John Cena…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! Please PLEASE review and tell me what you think of this chapter. =D <strong>

***IMPORTANT* **

**I put a poll up on my profile regarding further ideas on other fan-fictions. I would be very grateful if you voted on it, thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been having internet probs lately and I had to get to the bottom of it. Not only that, but I haven't had time to write fics lately because so many things kept coming up so please forgive me! To make it up to you, I present you with a nice long chapter! **

**Special thanks to all who have reviewed, this includes: **

**RatedRGirl83**

**X**

**RKOCMJHGIRL**

**TheYoungXD**

**GreenWild**

**Icecreamandcandies**

**FansofCenaton**

**Lavida09**

**jadeMK11**

**SLSheartsRKO**

**CenaOrtonJames23**

**Vienna09**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies<strong>

**Chapter 5**

_You've never conceived in love_

_You will not rise above…_

"You're being ridiculous Mizanin, my guns are not just play things." John exclaimed, folding his arms around his huge muscled chest.

"Look, I know you are not willing to agree on my terms but if the constables of London had your equipment, I'm sure their jobs will be much easier." Mizanin replied. Neither men took their masquerade masks off as they conversed but John could obviously see the frustration in Mizanin's visible blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Mizanin but I cannot. It will be too dangerous. Besides, my weapons are not effective against _any _criminal, they are only designed for use on vampires."

"Oh don't give me that rubbish! How many times do I have to tell you that vampires are just a fairy tale! Those weapons of yours are effective against any one as much as they are effective against your 'vampires'." Mizanin spat back, his masked face twisting into an angry snarl.

"Well if you disbelieve of the existence of vampires then I'm not willing to provide your constables with my weapons, I'm sor…" He trailed off all of a sudden when the sound of a pain filled scream filled the air. Both men turned towards the source of the sound to see two men lying on the floor, a larger one straddling a smaller one. The one underneath was squirming beneath the larger one and was the one emitting the blood curdling screams. John gasped lightly before sprinting towards the two men, ignoring Mizanin who was following him close behind.

As John got closer, he realized that the man on top was, in fact, Randy. He was straddling a brown haired man beneath him, his thick thighs on either side of him. The smaller man was screaming in agony as Randy was leaning towards his neck, streams of crimson blood leaking down it rapidly. It was then when John realized that Randy had grown a pair of sharp fangs and had violently sunk them into the man's neck. Randy looked completely different, his usually shy, icy blue eyes were replaced with a hungry glowing red and his pupils were constricted into a dangerous slit shape. As he sucked the blood of the man beneath him, he gripped the man's shabby dark brown tail coat as if he was holding onto it for dear life.

John didn't waste any time, he sprinted over towards them and wrapped his huge arms around Randy's waist and tugged. Randy let out a whine as John tried to pull him off, but his fangs were firm on the man's neck. The man's olive eyes were slowly starting to glaze over and his screams were soon turning into gurgling chocking sounds.

John continued to tug at Randy's waist until he finally managed to pull him off, his sharp fangs viciously ripping from the brown haired man's neck. The brunette fell to the ground in a bloody heap and to John's surprise, he was still alive…but barely. He rolled over to his side and started coughing violently, blood spattering onto the golden ballroom's floor. Randy let out an inhuman hiss and bared his teeth like a wild animal, thrashing around in John's grip, his eyes still glowing red.

Mizanin just stood there in utter shock, his ocean blue eyes wide in horror. His hands shook at his sides as he watched the scene before him. He swallowed thickly, his barely visible Adam's apple bobbing up and down. With one hand, he reached into the pocket of his snow white tail coat to pull out something cold and metallic…

John held onto Randy with all his strength, stopping the vampire from finishing what he started. He grunted as Randy continued to thrash and claw at his arms, saliva dripping from his mouth as he just wanted to suck the last of the blood from the brunette. After a while though, his thrashing slowly died down and soon his red eyes faded back into the usual icy blue…

As soon as Randy stopped his attempts in breaking free, John gently loosened his grip on his waist and let him go. Randy fell silent as he stared at the bloody heap before him, seeing that the spluttering man was barely alive. He watched as John ran to the fallen man's side and pulled his head onto his lap.

"Sir…sir are you alright?" John asked the man. His glazed over olive eyes met John's sapphire ones but he didn't answer, instead he continued to cough and choke, his blood splattering all over place.

"Mizanin! This man needs medical attention as soon as possible! I trust that there are at least some professionals somewhere in this building." John hollered, but Mizanin didn't reply, instead he was pointing something shiny and metallic towards Randy. John gasped when he realized that it was a pistol and the muzzle was pointing directly at Randy, who had his hands clasped over his head in regret. Randy's face had twisted into an expression that was somewhat panic-stricken. Despite a gun being pointed towards him, he couldn't get his eyes off the fallen man he had bitten and tears slowly started to well up in them. He did it again…he was lucky that he didn't kill the man but his actions were nothing less than unspeakable. How could he almost suck every drop from the man like a wild animal? How could he try to kill someone just for the sake of quenching his thirst? Randy didn't want to hurt anyone but he didn't know what he was doing when he bit CM Punk. He had the urge to run up to Punk and help him but as soon as he took a step towards the man, Mizanin's loud voice rang in his ears.

"Don't move!" He yelled, the pistol shaking in his grip. Mizanin's expression was close to hysterical as he pointed the gun at Randy. Sweat quickly beaded on his forehead, indicating that he was frightened. He seemed hesitant though, his finger only twitched on the pistol's trigger but he didn't quite pull it. Randy stared at the gun in fear and took a few steps back, his icy eyes wide, dry tear streaks staining his pretty face.

"I said don't move! Make on more move and I'll blow your fucking head off!" Mizanin screamed, his fingers tightening around the metal gun.

"Mizanin, this behaviour is not necessary!" John called, not even leaving Punk's side. He looked at Randy and noticed his fear stricken expression behind his black masquerade mask. The man looked truly disturbed, first he had unintentionally almost killed someone and now he was getting a gun pointed at his face…

"It is necessary! I cannot let this beast run wild!" Mizanin retorted. His expression was almost as disturbed as Randy's… almost as if he was just as afraid of Randy as much as Randy was afraid of him. John had never seen this side of Mizanin before…he seemed so…terrified by Randy's presence.

"I wouldn't pull that trigger if I were you Michael, things could seriously break loose."

"You have no right to tell me what I can and what I can't do! This man should be arrested for assault and for almost killing an innocent man!" Mizanin roared. John knew that Michael had an extremely strong sense of justice but he felt that he was taking matters a little too far.

"We do not need to be so rash in a situation such as this. As soon as we get this man to a medical centre I will deal with Randy. Now please, lower your gun, I do not think that anyone would appreciate a weapon being pointed at them." John exclaimed, he tried to stay as calm as possible but with Mizanin pointing a gun at Randy's face, he felt that his composure was slowly disappearing.

Mizanin's pistol was still in his grip but John noticed that the finger on the trigger had stopped twitching. After a long, tense silence, he lowered his gun, gaining a sigh of relief from John. Randy however, still looked terrified even though Mizanin no longer bared a threat to him…maybe it was because he was still feeling guilty of what he had just done.

"Thank you…now would you please tell me what was with the sudden outburst Mizanin?" John asked.

Mizanin didn't get a chance to reply as another voice rang throughout the room.

"Michael! Cena!" Chris Jericho came running towards the trio with concern written all over his masked face. He staggered towards them and tried to catch his breath.

"Ah, Jericho. Your timing is impeccable, do you have any medical staff in this building?" John asked, gesturing towards the dark haired man that lay in his arms. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, his pupils dilating and constricting wildly. He had grown deathly pale which worried John.

"Good God, what happened to him?" Chris asked falling to his knees beside John and the fallen man.

"I'll explain in due time. Can you please get a doctor over here please?" John asked again.

"Oh course." Chris turned to Mizanin, a worried expression washing over his features. His lover looked disturbed for God knows what reason. His entire white clad frame shook and quivered as if he had just experienced something traumatic. A pistol was in his hand as he wrapped his arms around himself like it was cold in the room. Chris tried to ignore his lover as much as he could before he sprinted off in search of a doctor.

Even when Chris left, John didn't leave Punk's side but he turned to Randy who was slowly calming down. He had finally stopped shaking and his icy eyes now only held a little fear. He didn't however, take his eyes off the man on the floor in John's arms for reasons John didn't know. He seemed worried about what might happen to the man, or maybe he was worried about something else…

"Randy, are you alright?" John asked, his sapphire eyes looking up at Randy in concern.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Randy whispered. Thanks to John's great hearing, he could just about hear him.

"Good." He turned to Mizanin, who didn't put his gun away as it was still in his firm grip. John didn't know why he still had it but he tried to not pay too much attention to it. The blond's face held hardly any expression as he stared at Randy, his face almost intimidating.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" Randy suddenly spoke up, not bothering to look at John. His icy eyes remained fixed on the polished gold floor.

"It's quite alright RanRan, do not worry about it. You're lucky this man is alive." John said, giving Randy a cute dimpled smile. Randy didn't smile back, in fact his icy eyes darkened even more, almost as if he didn't want the dark haired man to live…

John was about to question Randy even more but he didn't get the chance as Jericho returned with a man at his side which John assumed was the doctor he requested. He sighed in relief…looks like the unknown man was going to be just fine... He knew that Randy would be pleased about it too and it would definitely ease his guilt even if it was only a little bit.

Chris brought the doctor over and he immediately got to work. It took quite a while for the doctor to wrap up the wound on Randy's victim's neck and carry him off to the nearest hospital. John sighed in relief and turned to Chris, who ran towards his lover and pulled him into a tight hug. As soon as he embraced him, he quickly calmed down as he was greeted by the warmth of Chris's body. John didn't know what had gotten into Mizanin at that moment. Never during the long time that he had known the man had he ever seen that look in his eyes before. That look of sheer terror and panic in his ocean blue eyes was certainly worrying. What was wrong with him?

John slowly stood up as Punk was carried away and walked over to Randy. Randy quickly ran towards him and clung onto his bulky arm and buried his face in John's chest. Sighing, John pushed Randy back a few inches so their eyes met. It was then when John noticed, behind that black masquerade mask Randy was wearing, his eyes were all red and puffy from crying. John's heart felt like it was splitting in two. He had sworn that he would never let anything happen to Randy, he made him wear that collar around his neck to prove it. His dark blue eyes then travelled down towards the silver dog like collar on Randy's neck which was now smeared with blood. Randy also had dried blood all over his chin and lips. He turned towards Mizanin to see that the man was now snuggling into the Chris's body, completely out of it. This was John's chance because Mizanin wasn't paying attention... Leaning towards Randy's crimson stained chin and neck, John darted his tongue out and gently lapped up the blood, his eyes now glowing red as the vampire in him came to life. Randy gasped at the sudden contact, but after a while, his eye lids slowly dropped as he felt John's hot wet tongue slide up and down his neck. John continued to lick at Randy's neck, gaining a low, breathy moan from him.

When Randy was really getting into it, John suddenly pulled away, his fangs barely grazing the hot skin of his neck. Randy looked at John with a confused expression but John turned to Chris and Mizanin, showing him the reason why he stopped attacking Randy's neck. Jericho and Mizanin were now looking at them, but luckily for Cena, they didn't notice what they just did. Randy's neck was now clean of blood and he looked presentable again, save for the blood that marred the dog collar on him.

John pulled out his silver pocket watch from his tail coat and looked at the time, gasping at how late it was.

"Well gentlemen, it's getting extremely late now and I and RanRan here should really be heading back." John said, shoving the watch back in his pocket and dusting off his coat.

"You really have to go now? You barely danced with your fine specimen of a partner much." Chris cut in. Mizanin didn't say anything, he just stared at John and Randy with an unreadable expression.

"I apologize to you, Jericho but Randy really needs his sleep. As much as I'd love to dance the night away with him we have to head home." John explained. He wasn't telling Chris the complete truth but he had to twist it in order to get out of the ball party. He did enjoy the first half of the party but ever since Mizanin had requested a 'talk' with him, everything went downhill.

"Oh, well that's a real shame… Well I bid you good night then." Chris muttered, holding his hand out to kindly shake John's, who gave him a charming, dimpled smile. He dusted off his black tail coat and turned to Randy, who had finally regained his composure. He slowly walked up to him, grabbed his hand and led him towards the door of the ballroom, however something he didn't expect happened...

A loud gunshot echoed around the room, followed by the frantic screaming of the ball party guests. John gasped loudly when he suddenly realized that Randy's eyes widened ten times wider than his own and turned to him to see a growing red stain on the sleeve of his tail coat around his arm. Randy cried out in sheer pain and quickly gripped the wound, just barely keeping his footing. Thanks to his reflexes, John reached his arms out and caught him, stopping him from falling to the floor.

"Randy!" He cried out. Randy didn't reply, instead he just gripped the wound, his blue eyes still as wide as saucers and letting out small noises of pain. John growled and scanned the room for the source of the gunshot, only to see all the ballroom guests run around, blocking his view as they scurried around like cockroaches. Even though he couldn't find the person who shot Randy, he still noticed that Mizanin was gone along with Chris Jericho. He narrowed his eyes, trying to scan the room in search for the pair but they were now, long gone.

Turning back to Randy, John noticed that the blood stain on his arm was rapidly growing and he needed to get back to the mansion to nurse the wound as soon as possible. Turning back towards the ballroom's exit, he slowly walked towards it, ignoring the annoying screams of terror being emitted from the guests. They all seemed to be panicking from the sudden gunshot but just like him-they didn't know who the hell pulled the trigger. Even though John wasn't entirely sure who shot the bullet, he had a feeling he knew who it was…Maybe it was Mizanin. He _did _brandish a gun just now and threatened to shoot Randy, it was pretty obvious that he wanted to finish what he started. It didn't matter now anyway, he had to get Randy back to the mansion to stop the bleeding and then he would deal with Mizanin.

Randy didn't say a single word as usual as they made their way towards the ballroom's exit. It was pretty dark outside and the crescent moon was out. It was pretty cold out and no one was around in the dark, damp streets.

"Are you alright there RanRan?" John asked, gently tapping Randy's uninjured arm.

"Y-yes…" Randy replied shakily, his breath quickening and becoming raspy.

"Don't worry, we'll get back to my mansion and your arm will be perfect in no time." John reassured, giving Randy his kindest smiles.

"Yeah…thank you…" Randy whispered, leaning his head against John's shoulder. His eyes behind his masquerade mask were slowly starting to close as he felt tiredness and fatigue from the night take over him.

"You are most welcome. I would not let who ever shot you get away with it. I will hunt them down and punish them if you will."

"You don't need to…I don't want you to hurt others because of me…" Randy said.

"I can't let them hurt you, I promised to protect you at all costs." John whined, tapping the collar around Randy's neck to illustrate his point.

"But I've done enough…I've already hurt two people, I do not want any more to get hurt…" Randy retorted.

"As you wish, but I will have a word with whoever shot you, not only did they put your life in danger but they almost put the lives of many others at risk and I cannot let that go."

"I know…" Randy said quietly. "How are we going to get home? Your carriage doesn't arrive until the ball ends…" Randy asked.

"I have another way we can get home…" John's face twisted into a deviant smirk as his sapphire eyes once again glowed a blood red. Randy gave him a confused look but when he suddenly felt John's hands under his thighs he yelped loudly, feeling himself being hoisted up from the ground. John picked him up bridal style as a pair of enormous, black bat like wings sprouted from his back and spread into their full length. Randy gasped lightly at the sight. The wings on John's back were huge and ominous looking and Randy didn't know whether to feel frightened or impressed with them.

John had pretty much taken his vampire form as he sprouted his wings and his grip on Randy's inner thighs tightened as he bent his knees before getting airborne. Randy let out yet another yelp and instinctively wrapped his arms around John's neck for dear life, constantly getting the feeling that he was going to fall off. They were pretty high and the buildings below now looked a lot smaller. Randy shut his eyes for a moment, trying his hardest not to look down. The wind on his face felt good but overwhelming at the same time as John flew, flapping his huge wings to get higher and higher.

"Do not fear RanRan, open your eyes, I won't let you fall." John said, looking down at Randy in his strong grip, his eyes still glowing red.

Randy slowly opened his eyes to meet the red ones of John's before looking around. He was so high up and he could pretty much see most of London from such heights. The moon hung high in the sky and the clear sky only let the silver stars peek out. He narrowed his eyes as the wind smacked onto his face, but as time went by, he slowly calmed down and felt comfortable with John in the sky.

As John flew, Randy took a look at the landscape. London didn't look very beautiful at night or in the day. Despite many tall buildings that littered the area, the place looked dark and damp and the street lights only attempted to keep the place lit up in the darkness of the night. The air at the bottom was very stuffy and was covered in soot and smoke, but now that he was higher in the sky with John, he could feel that the air was a lot lighter and it was much easier to breath despite the violent wind that felt almost icy.

John's elegant black wings guided him towards his mansion but he couldn't help but impress Randy with what he could do. Seeing that the famous Big Ben building was nearby, he flew towards it, his body high enough to be in level with the bright clock as it ticked through every second. He slowly flew around it, watching as the clock's giant hands ticked. It was approaching midnight because both hands almost reached the centre. Randy's eyes widened as he took a look at the clock, never seeing it so up close before. Looking down, John smiled when he noticed Randy's dumbstruck expression as he gazed at the clock, its bright light reflecting off his beautiful icy orbs, making them sparkle.

Seeing his mansion right below him, John gently flew downwards and towards it, making sure to tighten his grip on Randy so he didn't fall off. As soon as his feet met the ground of the mansion's courtyard, his wings folded back behind him and back inside his shoulder blades. He didn't bother to drop Randy as he still carried him towards the mansion bridal style. Randy didn't at all seem to mind as he didn't even speak a word ever since John took off from the ballroom.

It didn't take them long to make it to John's huge bedroom and as he got there, he dropped Randy on the bed before calling one of the maids.

"Can you please help Randy here get cleaned up, also please help him on healing that wound on his arm, bandages are not needed." He commanded. The brown haired maid gave him a slightly confused look before grabbing onto Randy's wrist and leading him towards the large, luxurious bathroom. As the maid went to clean up Randy, John gently sat down on his ornate four poster bed and slowly started stripping himself from his tail coat and black buttoned shirt leaving him bare on his upper body. He reached up and slowly removed his masquerade ball mask, blinking a few times when he felt the relief of his face being bare again. He tossed his rich ballroom gear on the soft carpeted floor, knowing that a maid would come and pick it up later.

After a while, a maid led Randy back to his room, his masquerade mask removed and dressed in a white silk buttoned shirt with matching pyjama trousers. Not only did the maids take care of the wound on his arm but they also managed to bathe him and dress him into a clean set of clothes too.

"I didn't bandage the wound as you requested Lord Cena." The maid said as she pulled Randy back into the room.

"Thank you. You are free to go now." John said, waving off the maid. She hurried out of the room before shutting the door behind her, leaving Randy and John alone in the room. John had told the maids earlier to light half the candles on the large chandelier on the ceiling, giving the room a little bit of light.

Randy shyly walked towards John, who was sitting on the bed, trying to avoid his icy eyes from landing on John's well-toned chest. He had to admit, the man's upper body was to die for. His skin was a little on the pale side but his muscles bulged under it sexily and his six pack was a really nice sight to see. Randy wasn't really the type to check out other people's bodies but he couldn't stop himself from sneaking a few glances at John's.

"Come here Randy." John ordered, his tone gentle yet demanding. He gave Randy another friendly smile as he held his arms out. Keeping his eyes still cast to the floor, Randy slowly walked up to John's open arms. When he was close enough, John hoisted him up so he sat on his lap. They sat there in silence for a few moments until John reached out and started to unbutton Randy's white silk shirt, making Randy gasp lightly and making goose-bumps flare all over his bronze skin. As each button was undone, more of Randy's hot, tanned skin was exposed making John's breath hitch in his throat as the skin was revealed under the shirt.

Once every button was undone, John pulled the shirt off, exposing Randy's upper body as well. Randy blushed deeply when John took in the sight before him, drinking in the delicious tan skin. John's eyes were especially focusing on Randy's stomach which held a sexy six pack that quivered every time Randy took a shaky breath. For someone he found in the streets, Randy was a fine specimen, he never really expected Randy to be this muscular despite his shyness…

Randy didn't say anything or react verbally as John stared at him but blushed deeper when John leaned in, the bed's mattress creaking beneath him. His head slowly travelled towards the gunshot wound on Randy's right arm. His tongue darted out, lapping up the blood that already started leaking from the gash. Randy gasped lightly, a barely audible noise that only John's sensitive ears could pick up. His tongue gently caressed the wound, already feeling it closing up when his saliva already got to work with healing it. Randy's eyes widened when he realized that the wound was close to being completely healed. He never knew that vampires had the ability to heal with their saliva, not only was he glad that the wound was gone but he kind of liked the feeling of John's warm, wet tongue on his skin…

John pulled away, making Randy feel a little disappointed at the loss of contact. He looked into his eyes, finding that they were half lidded and were now glowing red, showing that he was either aroused or craved blood…speaking of blood. John knew that a vampire would react if they ever lost a single drop of blood and every time they lost blood, they had to replace it…and that was a must.

"Drink my blood Randy…" John whispered, reaching out so his large hand caressed the back of Randy's neck. Randy's eyes widened yet again, his now glowing eyes fully visible as his eye lids were pulled up. Did John really want him to drink his blood? As much as Randy wanted to, he knew that if he did he would probably lose control like he did with his other two victims. Shaking his head, he finally spoke up.

"I can't…I might hurt you."

"No you won't. It will be fine RanRan." John replied, chuckling slightly at the use of the nickname. With the hand on the back of Randy's neck, he pulled him towards him with a lot of force but not too much force to the point that it hurt. Randy let out a cry of surprise as he was pulled towards John, his face now buried in his neck. As soon as he felt his face slam onto John's neck, his entire body froze. John's pulse behind the skin of his neck was loud…a little too loud for comfort. With each beat, his heart pumped that delicious blood, that crimson liquid that Randy wanted all too badly. With each hearbeat, the sound of the constant pounding only grew louder, making his mouth water and his sharp white fangs extend. He knew that he was slowly losing control and with each passing second, he felt every ounce of his strength leaving him.

Letting out a low whine, Randy opened his mouth, his fangs now dripping with saliva as he roughly sunk his fangs into John's neck. John gasped as he felt Randy's fangs penetrate his skin but tried to keep as still as he could. Randy's fangs did hurt but that pain was soon pushed to the back of his mind as pleasure soon started to settle into his veins. He then closed his eyes, concentrating on the desperate moans that came from Randy as he drank from him.

Randy wasn't gentle, he took large gulps from John's neck and moaned in between swallows. John could also see that his glowing red eyes had rolled to the back of his head as if he was engulfing an addictive drug. It seemed like he was pretty thirsty but John didn't blame him, he did just get shot in the arm and lost some blood…

John made sure that Randy didn't drink too much from him so he placed his strong hands on Randy's chest and pushed him slightly, silently telling Randy that he had had enough. Randy let out a whine of protest when John pushed him but complied anyway. A little too roughly, he pulled away, his now blood stained fangs tearing away from John's neck. John let out a small grunt, the puncture wounds on his neck already beginning to heal. Randy's eyes still glowed red but were half lidded, indicating that he was still trying to calm down. His long tongue darted out, lapping up the blood around his lips and chin, moaning when the sweetness of the blood touched his tongue once more.

"Thank you…" Randy whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

"You are most welcome again Randy." John replied, smiling yet again.

They both sat on the bed in silence just staring into each other's eyes. John was the first to tear his eyes away and reached out to pull the four poster bed's thin lilac curtains over to hide them. And then, without warning, John placed his hand on Randy's chest, pushing him downwards onto the mattress so his head rested on the plush pillows. Randy gasped lightly, surprised at the sudden act, though this time, he didn't keep quiet about it.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Randy asked, he didn't move as John climbed on top of him, his thick thighs on either side of him.

"I want to show you that you're mine…" John replied. Randy didn't get the chance to speak as John slammed his lips against his, muffling any cries of protest. Randy's eyes widened in surprise and John took advantage of his shock by slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting the hot wet cavern. Randy didn't quite respond yet as John's tongue played with his dormant one because he had never seen the kiss coming. Sure he had kissed the man back at the masquerade ball, but at that time he was having too much fun. This time was different, this time John's kiss was more rough, more needy and the feeling of his lips moving against his own made a sudden heat rush between his legs.

Finally closing his eyes, Randy melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around John's neck, pulling him closer. This time John was taken by surprise and it was Randy's turn to slip his tongue into his mouth and he too began playing with hot slippery flesh with his own. Their tongues battled for dominance in which John easily won out and then after a few more heated seconds, the kiss got rougher and their lips and tongues were battling like wild animals. Randy let out a low moan as he felt John's well-toned abdomen rub against his own and a moan from John followed, their upper bodies already growing moist with sweat.

Once air was needed, they both pulled away panting, filling their starved lungs with much needed oxygen. A small strand of saliva kept them connected for a few moments before they both plunged into another kiss which was just as fierce as the last. John was the first to pull away and then started to unbuckle the dog collar around Randy's neck, undoing it and then placing it on the pillow beside Randy's head. Once Randy was free of the silver dog like collar, he started trailing kisses and licks down Randy's neck, starting from his jaw line all the way down to his collar bone. Randy shivered at the contact and craned his neck to the side to give John more access to his bronze skin. He let out a loud, slutty moan as John bit down on the flesh near his jaw line but he soon soothed the red bite mark with his tongue, making Randy quiver yet again, his clothed cock now trying to escape the confines of his silk pyjama trousers. John's dick also stirred to life as he eagerly rubbed it against Randy's groin, emitting a gasp of pleasure when he felt his clothed member graze Randy's. Keeping his lips attached to Randy's neck, John bucked his hips forward, this time followed by a thrust of Randy's own and John almost saw stars when he felt his dick slide against Randy's hard on.

Both their eyes glowed a bright red colour as they made out, both vampires frantically rubbing their clothed dicks together until it wasn't enough for both of them. John pulled his lips away from Randy's neck but then started trailing nibbles and licks down his chest, gaining a soft moan and a shudder from the vampire beneath him. John's tongue then lingered on a nipple which was already erect, begging for attention. Darting his tongue out, John licked at the peak and Randy squirmed, a low, hungry moan rolling off his tongue. John continued to nip and lick at Randy's nipple while tweaking and swirling the other with his fingers, smiling against one of them when he realized how sensitive Randy's nipples were.

"Why…are you doing this?" Randy breathed, his sentence ended with yet another moan when he suddenly felt John's hand travel down towards his groin and kneaded his clothed dick with his fingers.

"I told you…I wanted to show you that you're mine now…" John replied, still stroking Randy's cock with his fingers, gaining more gasps and whines from the vampire beneath him.

"I'm yours?" Randy asked innocently, bucking his hips in time with the strokes of John's hand.

"Yes, you're now mine and I promise, I'll protect you at all costs. When I found you in the streets, I couldn't just let you die, you're a beautiful young man Randy and ever since I've laid eyes on you I knew you were special…" John explained.

As the last word slipped past John's lips, Randy couldn't help but be surprised. He had never been called 'special' before. Not only that, but he had never been treated this nicely before, never had he been called 'beautiful' and all those other nice and kind things that John kept calling him. Randy was used to beat downs, used to being raped and hurt but never had he been treated so kindly, so delicately…it somehow made him feel that he was finally at home.

"So…does that mean you're my new master?" Randy asked quietly. John's handsome features only twisted into an expression of confusion.

"New master?"

"Yes…my new master. My last master gave me a home, a place to sleep and fed me…you're doing the same except that you're a lot nicer than him." Randy explained.

"No Randy, you cannot call me your master…consider me more as a friend if you will."

"A friend?"

"Yes. I don't have the right to treat you as if you are my slave. I don't know about your old 'master' but I will treat you better than he ever did." John smiled, even though his eyes stilled glowed red, making them appear almost threatening, behind them was a kind man, a man that made Randy feel comfortable under.

"So you won't use me as your sex object?" John's eyes widened as Randy muttered those words. Sex object? Did Randy's old master only use him as a sex object in exchange for food and shelter? That was disgusting! Somehow, John felt that that explained everything, the reason why Randy was so shy, so enveloped in a shell that couldn't be broken.

"Sex object? Now why on earth would I do such a thing?" John asked. Even the phrase itself just made John feel sick to his stomach.

"Yes…my old master only gave me food if I agreed to have sex with him and if it wasn't him, he'll get his friends to do it for him. Once he was done with me, that was when he gave me the essential things but then he'll just do it again and again. I couldn't escape him…every time I tried he'll just get ten times rougher and gave me beat downs and made me sleep on the floor without a blanket…he would only give me a blanket if he was satisfied every time I would use my mouth on him or if I was a good fuck." As if Randy wasn't blushing deep enough, he blushed even deeper when he explained what the monster of his old master was like…CM Punk. The man he had failed to kill back at the masquerade ball…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to have to stop here for now…the chapter is getting way too long. The sexy time continues in the next chapter and I'll try to get that up soon! ^^ Please review! I just love to hear your opinions, both the good and the bad. <strong>


End file.
